What if?
by remnants-2011
Summary: How does one case of mistaken identity change the future entirely? AU. Takes place after AOTC. COMPLETE
1. Mistaken Identity

A/N: Review please! :)  
  
Summary:  
  
What if ?  
  
What if maybe, just maybe, Obi-wan didn't fight Anakin in Episode 3?  
  
What if it was all a trick, and he fought someone else intirely?  
  
What if......  
  
___________  
  
Obi-wan ran through the lava pits, letting the force guide him. Who was he running from? Anakin. His own padawan.  
  
Anakin had been missing for sevral weeks, until Obi-wan had felt his presence on this strange, neglected planet, and had searched his apprentice out.  
  
Now, he was face to face with Anakin, or what used to be Anakin.  
  
"Come out, Master, you can't hide forever!" Anakin's voice called.  
  
Obi-wan strengthed his shields and ducked behind a large rock formation.  
  
"Master?" Anakin's voice called, almost on the verge of trembling.  
  
Obi-wan knew that his apprentice was not to be trusted any longer, he had just left the Jedi Order for weeks, and directly before that he had married the Nubian Senator!  
  
"Master?" Came Anakin's call once more, and Obi-wan could almost feel the despair growing in his apprentice.  
  
~This is a game, and I will not fall into a trap.~ Obi-wan thought...  
  
___________  
  
~Why won't he answer me? I'm sorry about what I did!That's all I want to say!~ Anakin thought, as he carefully ran through the lava pits. One wrong step and.....  
  
"Master, Please!" Anakin pleaded.  
  
Just then,Anakin heard a slight noise behind him, and he spun around, and a cloaked figure droped down in front of him silently, and gracefully.  
  
~What the...?~ Anakin wondered, as he stared in shock at the man for a moment.  
  
And then in an instant, the tall, raven haired man reached forward and pushed Anakin harshly down and into one of the many caves that rested along the lava pits.  
  
The last thig Anakin saw was the man evily smile, and slip a black helmet over his head and walk away.... As Anakin slowly blacked out....  
  
__________  
  
Obi-wan was almost considering going back to Anakin. That last call had sounded so sincere, so much like Anakin...  
  
"KENOBI! I demand you show yourself!" A voice dangerously close to Anakin's yelled.  
  
Obi-wan let out a small sigh...~So it HAD been a game..A trick, just to get him out...I guess he really has gone over to te sith.~ he thought.  
  
Obi-wan drew is 'saber, ready to attack, and stepped out from behind the rocks.  
  
He saw a man, tall with a black cloak and robes, similar to what Anakin had been wearing last time Obi-wan saw him... The man's face, though, was covered by a dark, black mask.  
  
The man, who Obi-wan believed to be Anakin, drew his 'Saber, and ignighted it.  
  
Obi-wan ignighted his own 'Saber, and the two began a fierce saber battle amongst the many lava pits, and craters...  
  
The blade of Anakin's now red colered saber flew at Obi-wan. He ducked, and sent his own saber flying back at Anakin.  
  
Anakin blocked the move, and flipped back over a crater.  
  
Obi-wan followed, And dodged left as soon as he landed.  
  
Duck! Right. Left. Jump! Spin. Left.Block.Left.Right.  
  
The two battled it out for quite soem time, when Anakin finally said something.....something that Obi-wan knew he would remember as long as he lived...  
  
"Ha, Obi-wan.You're a failure as a master, just like Qui-gon was to Xanatos!" Anakin said with a laugh as he dodged the blade of Obi-wan's blue saber.  
  
"How...Do..You..know..about..Xanatos?!" Obi-wan asked,in spurts, between ducks and lunges.  
  
"I AM the Chosen one, aren't I?" Anakin replied.  
  
Obi-wan remained silent, as he looked behind Anakin.  
  
They were..they were getting dangerously close to a rather large lava pit, and Obi-wan watched to red hot lava bubble, as his apprentice, seeming unaware continued to back up,as Obi-wan blocked his apprentices angry blows with the 'saber.  
  
Then,Obi-wan's saber lunged close to Anakin, and he backed up a step, but that was a step too far...His arms windmilled, and what seemed like slow- motion, fell backwards, into the pit.  
  
Obi-wan watched in horror as his apprentice seemed to sink into the boiling lava.  
  
Obi-wan didn't know how long he stood there, like a statue, his face a mask of pure horror.  
  
Finally, he snaped out of it, and quickly returned to his ship. He HAD to get off this planet, it just seemed to glow with Anakin's presence...  
  
_______________________  
  
Obi-wan slept most of the way back to Corusant. He tried to hide his feelings of guilt and regret, but he could not...  
  
The scene played over and over again in his mind, Obi-wan watched as his apprentice fell over the edge of the pit, and fell down into the lava...  
  
Obi-wan let out an involuntary shudder.  
  
Even if Anakin HAD turned, how could he, his master, just let him die?  
  
Then Obi-wan realised what he was going to have to do, tell Padme...  
  
At that thought, Obi-wan shuddered once more, and tried once again to drown out his troubles with sleep..  
  
___________________  
  
Although Obi-wan believed that the lava had finnished off Anakin, it had not. Soon after his ship left, another landed, the passenger of this ship was none other than lord Sideous.  
  
Sideous walked over to the pit where his apprentice had fallen in, and lifted his hand out over it.  
  
Slowly, His apprentice's body rose out of the lava.  
  
Sideous set his apprentice down on the hard, crusty ground of the volcanic planet.  
  
// awake, apprentice.// Sideous hissed through the bond.  
  
His apprentice slowly sat up, and looked over at Sideous. "W..what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Kenobi let you fallinto a lava pit, but the helmat I gave you protected most of your body...The rest can be replaced." Sideous coldly said.  
  
His apprentice nodded.  
  
"Did you do away with skywalker?" Sideous asked.  
  
His apprentice nodded, "Kenobi think that I am skywalker though..." he explained to Sideous.  
  
Sideous considered this for a moment, "This may work to our advantage..." he slowly said. "Come apprentice, we must hurry." Sideous said, and began to stride back to the ship, with his apprentice slowly following...  
  
___________  
  
Sevral hours later, Anakin Skywalker awoke in the cave.  
  
~Where in the galaxy am I?~ he wondered, as he slowly began to remember what had just happened...  
  
~Where is my Master, though, surely he wouldn't leave me here to die...~ Anakin thought.  
  
Anakin huddled in the back of the cave, despair gripping him ~Would he?~ 


	2. Padme

A/N: I forgot the disclaimer in the first Chapter, so here it is:  
  
DisClaimer: I do not own Star Wars....  
  
And thanks to everyone who's reviewed this, hope you all like chapter 2!  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
Senator Padme Amidala leaned out on the balcony of her Corusant appartment.  
  
She wondered for the thousandth time where Anakin was. And where Obi-wan was, for that matter.  
  
Padme remembered A few weeks ago, when Anakin had left.  
  
She remembered him storming out the door, after the council had rejected him.  
  
That day, they had gone to see the Jedi council, and had revealed their secret.  
  
The council had been quite displeased with them, but they admitted that they could not afford to let Anakin leave the order.  
  
But, they were still angry, and Obi-wan was beside himself.  
  
He had lectured Anakin to the point where Ani just up and left.  
  
That was three weeks ago.  
  
  
  
Obi-wan had left a couple days ago, to search for Anakin.  
  
He still hadn't returned, and it made Padme feel uneasy.  
  
So many times, she had heard Ani express his anger toward his master, but he wouldn't go so far as to kill him, would he?  
  
Padme shuddered at the thought.  
  
The door to the balcony opened slowly, and Padme turned to see who it was.  
  
Dorme.  
  
"Yes?" padme asked.  
  
Dorme bowed, "Master Kenobi is here to see you, mi'lady."  
  
Padme smiled and nodded, "tell him I'll be right with him." she said.  
  
Dorme bowed once more, and returned to Obi-wan.  
  
~This is it.~ Padme thought, a minute later, as she turned to go back inside.Soon, she would know Ani's fate....  
  
  
  
______________  
  
Obi-wan took a seat on one of the many couches in Padme's spacious quarters.  
  
Padme's handmaiden, Dorme smiled and bowed to him, "Padme should be with you in a minute." she said, and quickly left.  
  
Obi-wan took a deep breath and sighed. This was not going to be easy....  
  
______________  
  
Padme hurried into the main quarters, where Obi-wan was waiting.  
  
When she entered the room, he stood, "It is a...a pleasure to see you again, Mi'lady." he struggled to say.  
  
"Obi-wan, forget the formalities, where's Ani?" she asked.  
  
Obi-wan's gase fell to the floor." I..I encountered Anakin on a small volcanic planet in the outer rim. He..well to make a long story short, we fought, and Anakin had completely gone over to the darkside."  
  
"Had?" Padme echoed, realising what Obi-wan meant. "He..he's dead?" she whispered, her eyes blurring with tears.  
  
Obi-wan bit his lip, "Yes..he...he fell into a lava pit." He said.  
  
Padme gazed at Obi-wan in horror as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Couldn't you have saved him?" she asked, her voice sounding hollow.  
  
Obi-wan shook his head, "I don't know, it happened so fast...But that was not the Ani you knew, he had been consumed by the sith." he said.  
  
Padme stared at Obi-wan, realising that Ani was gone and he was never coming back.  
  
"Oh Obi-wan," she sobbed, holding on to him.  
  
"Shhh, it will be alright." he whispered, not believeing his own words.  
  
Padme looked up at him, "How can it? How can it ever be alright?" she asked, as the tears began once more...  
  
  
  
________________________  
  
Lord Sideous smiled from beaneth his hood.  
  
The time of the Jedi was drawing to an end. Now, it was his time.  
  
"Apprentice!" he yelled.  
  
His apprentice, still wearing the black mask, and black cloak walked in.  
  
"Yes, Master?" the mechanical voice asked.  
  
"You have served me well, my apprentice." Sideous stated.  
  
His apprentice bowed.  
  
"You have elliminated Skywalker." Sideous continued.  
  
His apprentice bowed once more.  
  
"From this day forward, you shall be known as Darth Vader, Sith." Sideous said.  
  
His apprentice bowed, "Thank you master." his now-mechanical sounding voice said.  
  
"You may go." Sideous said, gesturing toward the door.  
  
Vader made his way toward the door, and his master stopped him once more, "Vader." sideous called.  
  
He turned, "Yes, Master?" he asked.  
  
"Tommorow, we begin the end of the Jedi and of the republic." Sideous said.  
  
Vader nodded, "Yes, Master." he said, and left.  
  
~Soon, I shall have my long awaited revenge.~ Vader thought. ~This time, Kenobi shall not survive.~  
  
_________________  
  
Anakin Skywalker slowly and carefully walked through the volcanic pits covering the planet.  
  
He was searching for someone, anyone.... He just needed to get off this blasted planet!  
  
~Why would my master just leave me?!~ Anakin thought his anger begining to stir.  
  
It had been a couple days since he had last seen his master, and Anakin was still puzzled.  
  
Who was it that had Attacked him? Where was Obi-wan? And many more...  
  
Anakin kept walking and walking, until he finally had to rest.  
  
He sat down in yet another cave, and put himself into a force-trance, hoping that soon, he could return to Corusant, one way or another....  
  
_________________ 


	3. How could you?

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Renee--- About yoda, you'll see what happens..... And this Vader isn't really a coward, if he had taken the time to fight Anakin, who is the chosen one, Obi-wan most likely would have heard/ seen/ or noticed that there was a saber battle going on not that far from him..... And about Ani killing him....Well, he had to get off the planet before we can even consider a battle, but we'll see....... Thanks for reviewing! : )  
  
  
  
Okay, moving on, here's Chapter 3!!!  
  
______________________  
  
Padme Amidala was alone in her quarters with Dorme and the usual guards were posted outside the door.  
  
She was laying on the couch, flipping channels on the holo-vid.  
  
Then she say a report that made her heart stop.  
  
A picture of the Jedi Temple filled the screen, smoke billowing out of it.  
  
"Oh Gods.." She breathed as she stared at the picture.  
  
"Tonight, On corusant, the Jedi temple was Attacked by unknown forces. As of tonight, 5 Jedi are reported dead. The Jedi temple has suffered uncountable damages." The anouncer said.  
  
"DORME!" Padme yelled.  
  
Dorme came running in, "Yes, Mi'lady?!" she asked quickly.  
  
"call...call Obi-wan!" Padme stuttered, as she turned back to the report.  
  
"The Jedi have found only one clue as to who their mysterious attacker was," the anouncer continued."A note saying , 'You assmed I was dead. Now, it shall be the death of you all."  
  
~Oh no....~ padme thought as the news turned to something else unimportant.  
  
~Ani...Ani how could you?~ she wondered, tears filling her eyes.  
  
Dorme peeked back in, "Mi' lady, Jedi Kenobi said to tell you that he is sorry, but he cannot talk, there was a terrible incident at the Temple but he is alright."  
  
Padme nodded, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks, "Thank you, Dorme." she whispered.  
  
Dorme bowed and left, leaving Padme alone.  
  
She stared into nothingness, and gently rocked back and forth.  
  
~Oh Ani, how could you?~ She wondered, tears begining fall once more.  
  
~How could you?~  
  
_______________  
  
Obi-wan walked back inside the Temple, coughing on the smoke.  
  
The fire had been put out, but him and a few other Jedi were searching for any lost padawan, initiates, or anyone else.  
  
His thoughts turned to the note Master Yoda had discovered in the council room while everyone was being evacuated.  
  
'You assumed I was ded. Now it shall be the death of you all.' the note had read.  
  
Obi-wan believed he knew all too well who had left the note.  
  
Anakin.  
  
Obi-wan had assumed that he was dead, but maybe he had underestimated the power of the sith.  
  
Whoever it was, they were serious. Dead serious.  
  
~Who could it be besides Ani?~ Obi-wan wondered as he opened yet another door and causiously walked in.  
  
He looked around for a moment, and didn't feel any life forms through the force, so he left.  
  
As he entered the hallway again, a violent cough took him, and he saw Master Windu running towards him.  
  
"Obi-wan! Are you alright?" Mace asked him.  
  
Obi-wan nodded though couldn't control his coughing.  
  
Mace put hi arm over Obi-wan's shoulder, "Come on Obi-wan, Master yoda says everone's out of the building."  
  
Obi-wan nodded, and the two walked out of the temple, and Obi-wan knew that soon, he should reveal his beliefs about Anakin's return....  
  
_____________________  
  
Sideous grinned as he watched the same holo-vid report that Padme had just watched a bit earlier.  
  
~Success!~ he thought.  
  
He turned to his apprentice, "Vader." he said.  
  
"Yes, Mi'lord?" Vader asked.  
  
"You have done well, but we are far from through......" Sideous said.  
  
"Yes, Master." Vader replied.  
  
"Soon..." Sideous murmured.  
  
  
  
__________________________  
  
Anakin lay in the cave fast asleep, but haunted by dreams...  
  
  
  
He was running, not quite sure what from, but he was running.  
  
In the distnce, he could see Padme and Obi-wan.  
  
He yelled to them, but they didn't seem to hear him.  
  
Anakin yelled once more.  
  
This time, Padme turned and saw him.  
  
When she did, she screamed, causing Obi-wan to turn back around, and drawhis saber, about to attack him.  
  
Anakin stopped running and stared. Then, everything just faded....  
  
  
  
Anakin bolted awake, and tried to calm himself.  
  
~Relax, Skywalker....Only a dream...It was only a dream.~ he thought, taking deep breaths.  
  
He reached into the force to help calm himself down, but the force was gone.  
  
It..It was like a piece of him was missing, and Anakin desperately searched for the Force, but found nothing, just emptieness.  
  
Anakin shivvered, realising that he had no choice but to accept the emptiness inside him. And he wondered...  
  
Had he left the force?  
  
Or had the force left him? 


	4. Revealed

Obi-wan stood before the Council, sevral days after the fire.  
  
"You think that Anakin did this?" Mace Windu asked him, curiously.  
  
Obi-wan nodded.  
  
"But you said yourself that you watched him die." Mace argued.  
  
"Powerful, the sith are." Yoda piped up.  
  
Obi-wan nodded, "I feel that perhaps we underestimated the sith, and I feel that Anakin has fully become one."  
  
Master Yoda shook his head, "Hard to see, the darkside is." he said.  
  
"Also, his presence in the force is completely gone. Vanished. Even if he died, someone should be able to at least feel a flicker of his force- signature." Obi-wan continued.  
  
Master Yoda sighed. " Two sith there are. No more, no less. Know who they are, we do not. Know they are there, we do. Find a way to stop the, we must." the small green jedi stated.  
  
Obi-wan and the council nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you, masters." Obi-wan said, and left.  
  
As he walked down the many corridors of the slowly rebuilding temple, his com-link buzzed.  
  
There was a message, from Padme.  
  
She sounded like she had been crying yet again, and all Obi-wan could understand from the message were the words Senate....P...tine....Empire....th......  
  
Obi-wan vaguely realised what she was talking about, and speed-dialed her number.  
  
"Hello?" Padme answered.  
  
"Padme? It's me, Obi-wan." He said.  
  
"Oh, Obi-wan! Did you hear?!" she demanded.  
  
"Hear what?!" He asked.  
  
"It's awful, Palpatine just anounced that he's..he's dissolving the republic!!!" she sobbed.  
  
"He's what?! how can he?!" Obi-wan demanded.  
  
"Jarjar gave him emergency powers, he has the right to..." Padme said, sounding sick.  
  
"Sith!" Obi-wan swore. He knew the galaxy was in a lot of trouble, with the republic breaking apart.  
  
"That...That's what he said he was!!!" Padme sobbed.  
  
"Who, Palpatine...a...a..sith?" Obi-wan echoed in shock.  
  
So Dooku had been right, the republic had been under the influence of the sith!  
  
"Obi-wan, what am I going to do?" Padme asked, her voice filling with despair.  
  
"I am going to contact the council, but I think it is best for you to go into hiding." Obi-wan stated.  
  
"Okay, please call me back as soon as your done talking with the council." she begged.  
  
"I will, I promise." Obi-wan said, as he hung up the com-link.  
  
He let out a deep sigh, as he made his way back up to the council room.  
  
This was going to be a long day....  
  
_____________  
  
  
  
The moment of triumph had finally come for Sideous.  
  
About an hour ago, he had just told the media of his intentions of ending the republic, and had revealed his darkest secret, he was a sith.  
  
No, it seemed all of Corusant was a buzz with the news.  
  
And you know what? Sideous was enjoying it.  
  
He enjoyed knowing people were terified of him.  
  
Oh, but most of all, he enjoyed knowing the Jedi knew.  
  
His apprentice though, did not share his pleasure.  
  
Vader hated it.  
  
He was afraid somehow, someone would discover that he wasn't Anakin Skywalker. And that he was someone else entirely.  
  
It would spoil his plan of revealing himself to Kenobi one day.  
  
A grin crossed Vader's face, but it was unseen due to his mask.  
  
That was another thing that annoyed him, this blasted mask!  
  
His master had insisted that he ware it though, so that no one could see his face or ever hear his true voice.  
  
His thoughts drifted back to Kenobi, and how sweet revenge would be.....  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
Padme and Dorme were packing things as quick as they could.  
  
Obi-wan still hadn't called her back, but Padme knew that Corusant was no longer safe for her, or anyone.  
  
Padme picked up and old jewelry box, and sifted through it's contents.  
  
One piece caught her eye.  
  
She picked up the small wood, squarish penant, and clutched it in her fingers.  
  
Memories cam rshing back....  
  
  
  
"Are you an Angel?" the slave boy had asked.  
  
"What?" She had responded, a bit surprised.  
  
"An Angel. The live on the moons of Iego..." Anakin had told her.  
  
The scene blurred to a bit later, on the Nubian Ship.  
  
"I made this for you." Anakin had told her, handing her the small necklace.  
  
"I carved it out of a japor snipet. It will bring you good fortune." Anakin had said. "I made it so you'd remember me." he sadly told her.  
  
"Oh, Ani, I don't need ths to remember you by." She had told him.  
  
  
  
BEEP-BEEP-BEEEEEP!!!!! Her comlink rang, shaking Padme out of her memories.  
  
"H..Hello?" she said.  
  
"Padme, the council has instructed that the Jedi flee.We have been assigned planets to go to, and we are instructed to stay there until we are contacted." Obi-wan's voice told her.  
  
"What about me?" she asked.  
  
"You may come with, Mi' lady." Obi-wan said.  
  
"Yes, I think I need to leave also. What planet were you assigned?" she asked.  
  
A chuckle escaped Obi-wan, "The picked a speicial place for me, so that Anakin will never come after me; Tattoine...." he said.  
  
"Tattoine?" Padme Echoed. "Ani would never go back there, no matter what." She stated.  
  
"I can imagine he wouldn't.... When will you be ready to leave?" he asked.  
  
"How about you come here in a couple hours, and Dorme and I will finish getting ready."  
  
"Allright, Mi'lady." Obi-wan said, and hung up.  
  
Padme put the comlink down, and her gaze rested on the small penant once more.  
  
Padme sighed, and slipped the necklace on.  
  
Now, it was all she had left of Ani....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________  
  
A/N: okay, I need some opinions from people about if they want a lot or a little angst..... I have two idea for continuing, but I'm not sure which one I like......  
  
Anyway, thanks soooo much for the reviews everyone!!!! : ) 


	5. As time goes by

A/N: Okay, i think I know where this is going, but there's going to be a bit of a skip in time...  
  
See prologue below for info on what's happened in the last month...  
  
  
  
  
  
Proluge to the Chapter----- About month have passed since Obi-wan, Padme and Dorme, fled to tattoine. They live far on the outskirts of Mos Espa, and remain in hding as the council, who are all 12 hidden on dagobagh, plan the Jedi's next move.....  
  
Anakin, is still on the volcanic planet.He has surrvived by meditating for days on end... Although, even he is just about on the end of his rope...  
  
And Sideous and Vader, are well, still sith. Sideous pretty much rules most of the galaxy. Vader is happy being the second in command, and while he can't locate kenobi through the force, he still plans his revenge.  
  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
Anakin slowly blinked his eyes. He had just heard a noise. A loud noise.  
  
He stood up and streched.  
  
Anakin walked out of the cave which he had been meditating in, and looked around.  
  
A glint of something in the planets mild sun caught his eye.  
  
~It couldn't be? could it?~ He thought, walking towards the object quickly.  
  
He came to a stop on a rock out-cropping and stared.  
  
A ship.  
  
Finally a ship.  
  
Anakin heart raced as he blinked quickly to make sure that the ship really was there.  
  
It was.  
  
Anakin began to run towards it as fast as he could.  
  
After a few seconds, he reached the silver ship.  
  
Just as he did, two uniformed & masked people walked out.  
  
"Halt, who are you?" One of the beings said.  
  
"I...I.. Anakin Skywalker." Anakin stuttered, still in shock that there actually was a ship on this desolate planet.  
  
"You can't be, Skywalker died a month or so back. Right before the Burning of the Jedi Temple." One of the masked members of the crew said.  
  
"The..Temple...Burned?" Anakin stutered in disbelief.  
  
The person nodded.  
  
"So who are you, Really?" Someone asked him.  
  
"Uh... You can call me Ani....uh, Nabberie." Anakin said, saying the first thing that came to mind. "Who are you?"  
  
The apparent leader pulled off her helmet.  
  
She shook her short auburn hair out, "I am Leera, This is my friend Ria Acklay." She stated gestyring over to her friend.  
  
Ria took her helmet off, and revealed that she was a Twi'lek. She had bright blue skin, and deep, dark black eyes.  
  
Anakin could sense a remnant of th force from her.  
  
"Are you a Jedi?" He asked her.  
  
Ria nodded, "Used to be. I was kicked out of the temple when I got too old and still didn't have a master. The council managed to track me down anyway and sent me to this poor excuse for a planet." she said.  
  
"The council sent you hear?" Anakin questioned.  
  
"God, how long have you been out of it?" Lera asked him.  
  
"A month or so...Why? has anything major happened?" Anakin asked.  
  
Ria snorted, "Not too much. Palpatine dissovled the Republic, declared he was a sith, someone set the Temple on fire, the Jedi evactuated corusant so there's a couple Jedi on basicaly every liveable planet, and Sideous is trying to kill us all." she shrugged sarcasticaly.  
  
Anakin stared at them, his mind reeling.  
  
Without his grasp on the force, he had no idea wheter or not they were telling the truth, but something within Ani told him that everything they had just said was true.  
  
"Do...Do you know what happened to Naboo's Senator?" he faintly asked, half dreading the answer.  
  
Ria nodded, "She disapeard right after the temple was evacuated. I assume she went along with some Jedi."  
  
Anakin breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Does your ship work?" He asked them.  
  
Ria nodded, warily."We're instructed to stay here until the council tells us they're ready to attack Sideous." she told him.  
  
"I don't care, I need off of this planet." Anakin told her.  
  
"Wait a minute, it's our ship.At least tell us why you need to get back to wherever you came from, and why that is more important than an order from the Jedi council." Ria demanded.  
  
"Ok," Anakin said. "My name is Anakin Skywalker, I am the chosen one. My master is Obi-wan Kenobi, my wife is Padme Amidala. I have been stuck on this blasted planet for over a month. I need to get back to my master because I need to apologise so that I am not thrown out of the Order. And I would like to see my wife again too. But now, after waiting alone on this sorry excuse for a planet, you finally come with a ship, and you won't let me use it because you have an order to stay on this burnt rock until that little green tells you to leave!" Anakin yelled.  
  
Ria and Leera stared at him for a moment, silent.  
  
"Okaaaaay, I think that's a good enough reason." Leera slowly said.  
  
Ria nodded, "This planet does not look like some place I would like to stay, anyway..." She said.  
  
"So we can go?!" Anakin asked.  
  
Ria shrugged, "Sure."  
  
"Yes!" Anakin said in relief.  
  
Leera turned back to the ship, and walked in.  
  
Ria looked back at Ani, "I guess we can leave now." she said, and the two walked back into the ship.  
  
~Finally, ~ Anakin thought, taking a seat within the ship. ~I'm actually going to see Obi-wan and Padme again. I can finally tell them I am sorry......~  
  
__________________________ 


	6. Visions of the past and present

A/N: thank you Culf for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!! thanks to everyone else too! :)  
  
  
  
_________________________  
  
  
  
"So, why were you and Leera sent to that place?" Anakin curiously asked Ria.  
  
She shrugged, "I was an initiate at the temple, but when I turned 13 and still had no master, I was kicked out. that was about 10 years ago. I guess they were afraid Sideous was going to search for any force sensitive beings so they contacted me and Leera, and sent us there." she said.  
  
"Is leera force sensitive too?" Anakin asked her, mainly just to pass time.  
  
"Yeah, sorta. She hasn't had any training, but gets visions all the time....We've been best friends for years. Leera is only 16, so I kinda take care of her a bit, but she's a strong kid... Ria said with a laugh.  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
"Tell me more of Palpatine," He said.  
  
"Well, about a month ago, he just anounced to the media that he was dissolving the republic and was a sith. A few days before, the Temple was mysteriously set on fire." She said.  
  
"Wow." Anakin breathed. So much of his world had changed, Palpatine had been like a mentor to him, a friend....But he was a sith the whole time!  
  
Anakin shook his head.  
  
Leera ausually walked out of the cockpit, "So, where're we goin?" she asked.  
  
Anakin cocked his head, he hadn't even considered that.  
  
"Do..Do either of you know where Obi-wan Kenobi is?" he asked them.  
  
They both shook their heads no.  
  
"For safety, no one besides the council was to know who was going where." Ria told him.  
  
Anakin sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"I...I've been disconnected from the force.I don't know how, or why, but I've lost all grasp of the Force." he muttered.  
  
"Do you think either of you could locate him?" Anakin asked them.  
  
Ria turned to stare at Leera, "She probably could." Ria stated.  
  
Leera blushed slightly."I..Don't think..." she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Try. Please." Anakin begged.  
  
"Oh, all right." Leera said, closing her eyes. "Ria, could you pilot the ship, this might take a while."  
  
"Sure," Ria replied, standing up.  
  
"No, I can." Anakin said.  
  
Ria nodded, "Sure." she said, and gestured toward the cockpit.  
  
Ria sat back down, and watched her friend search the force for Anakin's lost master...  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
"Padme?" Obi-wan called.  
  
Padme poked her head out of the door of the small house they shared.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
Obi-wan shook his head, walking owards her, "Nothing, just for a secong, I felt a disturbance in the force."  
  
"Oh." she said.  
  
Obi-wan sighed as they both retreated indoors to get out of the harsh Tattoine suns.  
  
"Dorme?" Padme asked.  
  
Dorme turned around and peered out of the kitchen, "Yes, Mi'lady?" she asked.  
  
"It's nothing, just making sure that you were alright." Padme murmured.  
  
Dorme nodded, and went back to the food she was cooking.  
  
Padme sighed, and walked into the small bedroom she shared with Dorme.  
  
She laid down on her bed, and closed her eyes.  
  
Why had her life gone this way? she wondered. She had gone from Queen to Senator and then to fugitive.  
  
But what was worse was who theywere hidding from.  
  
Anakin.  
  
~Anakin.~ Padme thought, begining to feel tears welling up in her eyes, as she remembered what Obi-wan kept telling her...  
  
  
  
"He is no longer a Jedi. In fact, he's no longer Anakin, the Darkness has completely consumed him. He is Lord Vader now, and he will not hesitate to kill you now." Obi-wan's voice echosed through her head.  
  
  
  
~Obi-wan is right, Ani is never coming back, he's a sith now.~ She thought, but the question lingered in her head, What if?  
  
Whatif her life had gone different?  
  
What if Ani was still with her?  
  
What if?  
  
Padme pushed those thoughts out of her head, and fell asleep...  
  
______________  
  
Anakin yawned and strecthed.  
  
He slowly rose from the pilot's seat in the cockpit, and went back to the main part of the ship to see if Leera had found Obi-wan or Padme yet.  
  
Anakin peered in and saw Ria looking half asleep on one of the chairs, and he saw Leera, still frozen like a statue in the middle of the room, her entire body shaking.  
  
When Ria noticed him, she motioned for Ani to sit down which he did.  
  
"How long should she stay in that trance?" Anakin whispered to Ria.  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know....Not usually this long."  
  
"Do you think she's alright?" Anakin asked.  
  
Ria nodded, "This is her thing..."  
  
Anakin just nodded.  
  
_____________  
  
For Leera, the Vision was unlike anything she'd ever had before.  
  
From the moment she'd put herself into it, it was almost like she had been transported somewhere.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Her eyes popped open, and Leera found herself standing in the middle of a dessert.  
  
~What the...?~she wondered, taking a step forward.  
  
She walked for a while, and heard a noise from behind her.  
  
VOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Her eyes grew bigger as she saw sevral things speeding at her.  
  
She ran out of the way just in time, and saw an orange streak and a blue streak whip past at a dizzing speed.  
  
~Pod racers?~ she wondered. ~Where am I?~  
  
For a second, everything grew hazy, and sand flew up in her eyes.  
  
Leera squinted and closed her eyes to keep the flng sand out.  
  
A couple seconds later, she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
In front of her, she saw a small, sandy haired boy, hugging an older woman.  
  
Leera squited, so that she could see, but that didn't help much.  
  
Once more, her surrondings blurred and it was night.  
  
She was standing in somesort of hut or house.  
  
A few feet away from her, she saw the same woman, and Anakin walked in.  
  
He said a few words to the woman and craddled her.  
  
Leera stood and watched as the woman died, and as Anakin got up, she trembled.  
  
The look on his face was pure hatered.  
  
She watched as he drew his lightsaber and killed everyone one of the primitve's living in the camp.  
  
Leera's body shook and she closed her eyes to block the horrid image out.  
  
Once more, when she opened her eyes, the world around around her changed.  
  
This time, she was in front of a small sand colored house.  
  
"Hello?" she called, no answer.  
  
She felt drawn to the house, so Leera caustiously walked inside.  
  
Within, she saw a dark haired woman leaning over a cooking pot.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
The woman appently didn't hear her.  
  
Leera continued to walk through the house, feeling like a ghost.  
  
Sheturned and saw a door.  
  
Slowly, Leera opened it.  
  
Inside, was a woman with rich brown curly hair, laying in a small bed.  
  
She was muttering something in her sleep, and Leera could see remnants of tears on her cheeks.  
  
Leera slowly backed out of the room, and closed the door behind her.  
  
In front of her, was the last door in the house.  
  
Leera slowly opened it, and she saw a man sitting on the floor.  
  
She studied his face, his gingerish-colored hair, and slight beard. His eyes were closed, so she couldn't see his eyes.  
  
Ria was about to turn and leave, when the man's eyes popped open, revealing sea-grren colored eyes.  
  
The man saw her and gasped.  
  
_____________  
  
Obi-wan had just come out of meditation and right before him, he saw a girl who looked like she couldn't possibly be older than 20.  
  
But the thing was, he could see through her, like a ghost.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Leera, a friend of mine sent me to look for his friends." She told him.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Obi-wan asked her.  
  
"He...he just said his name was.... A-" She started to say, but suddenly vanished.  
  
Obi-wan shook his head, ~I must be going crazy....~ he thought.  
  
________________  
  
  
  
Leera's sense popped back to her body, which Ria and Anakin were shaking.  
  
She looked up at them, "What did you do that for?!" she whined.  
  
"You've been out for over 4 hours." Ria told her.  
  
"Did you find them?" Anakin anxiously asked.  
  
Leera nodded, "I'm not sure. I was on a planet that was sand..sand, sand, sad, everywhere..." She said shking her head.  
  
"Anything else?" he asked her.  
  
Leera nodded. "I saw a little boy with sandy hair, hugging a woman . And what looked like maybe pod-racers. And..and then I saw you, Anakin, with the same woman, hugging her, and then she died, and you went on a killing spree with a bunch of primitives..." She said with a shudder.  
  
"And, then I saw a house, with 2 dark-haired women, and I just saw a man with ginger colored hair, and his eyes were this bright sea-green. Actually, I was talking to him, which was odd, because no one else seemed to see me. He asked who I was and who sent me, and that's when you 2 intteruptued me." Leera stated.  
  
"Obi-wan.." Anakin whispered. "It has to be him. He knows how much I hate tattoine."he muttered.  
  
"Why?" Ria asked him.  
  
"Because I was a slave, and lost my mother there." he said, and both Ria and Leera could tell he did not want to talk about it any more than that...  
  
"Well, then, I guess we should head for tattoine." Ria said, heading back towards the cockpit.  
  
Anakin nodded, and followed her. 


	7. Tattoine

A/N: thanks to REALbluelightsaber!!!!! thanks for the review! :) And thanks to DramaQueen for the reciew too!  
  
  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
Obi-wan was still puzzled by the strange appearence of the young girl the night before.  
  
He shook his head, ~Kenobi, you've spent to much time one this godforsaken palnet, and it's got you paranoid..~ he thought to himself.  
  
~But still, what had she been about to say? I could've sworn it was an A something, but who could that be? Surely it couldn't be.....No, he goes by Darth Vader now.~ Obi-wan thought.  
  
"Obi-wan?" Padme called.  
  
"Just a minute." Obi-wan called, as he stood up and stretched. Then he walked towards the sound of Padme's call.  
  
He turned in her room, and saw her watching the holo-vid.  
  
"Yes, Mi'lady?" He asked.  
  
She turned to face him, "Obi-wan, three more Jedi have turned up dead." she said, and gestured to the holo-vid, where it showed pictures of the three Jedi.  
  
Obi-wan studied their faces, trying to remember them.  
  
The first, he remembered was a knight that he was accquainted with, Deboo Khouroo, from the outer rim. And Deboo's Corrilian apprentice, Brent. The last Jedi Obi-wan did not know though...  
  
Obi-wan stayed with Padme as they watched the rest of the news report in silence.  
  
When it was finnished, Obi-wan turned to Padme, "There..wasn't anyone in our house besides us last night, right?" he asked her.  
  
She shook her head, no. "You can watch the security tape from last night, though." she said.  
  
Obi-wan nodded, "I think I will do that, thank you, Mi'day." he said, and left.  
  
Obi-wan went over the the control board in the kitchen, and messed with a couple buttons and wires, and suddenly a holo-vid of the night before sprung up.  
  
Obi-wan carefully watched, looking for anything out-of the ordinary, but saw nothing.  
  
He even watched himself mumble a few things durring his meditation, but that was it.  
  
Everything was perfectly normal.  
  
Or so it seemed.  
  
_______________  
  
"Just a little under an hour till we land." Anakin told Ria and Leera.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"So, Leera, are you sure you don't know where this house was located?" Anakin asked once more.  
  
Leera nodded, "Yes, I am sure, just dessert and sand everywhere around." she said.  
  
"Well, that's pretty much anywhere on that planet." Anakin said.  
  
"I guess it is..." Leera said quietly, nodding.  
  
Ria stood up, "I'm going to go use the 'fresher." she said, and quietly left the cockpit.  
  
Leera yawned, and felt herself drift asleep.....  
  
  
  
_________  
  
  
  
Anakin brought the ship down on the Mos Esliey outskirts, remembering his srep-brother, and Anakin thought that he might be in contact with Obi-wan and Padme.  
  
Anakin slowly rose and saw Leera was still asleep in the co-pilots seat.  
  
He reached his hand over to her shoulder, and gently shook it.  
  
"Leera. We're here." He whispered.  
  
Her eyes slowly opened, and she yawned.  
  
"We're here?" she asked.  
  
Anakin smiled and nodded.  
  
"Come on." he told her, and they went off to look for Ria.  
  
They found her, asleep on a cahir in the main room of the ship.  
  
"Wake up, Ria, We're here!" Leera exclaimed.  
  
Ria bolted awake, "Huh?" she asked, confused.  
  
"We've landed on tattoine!" Leera told her.  
  
"Oh." Ria said, and stood up and stretched.  
  
"You know, you guys don't have to come with me." Anakin told them.  
  
"What?!" Leera screeched. "Are you kidding? We came with you all this way, I lost myself in a trance met some people, and you say we can stay here?Are you insane? why would I want to stay here?"  
  
Ria laughed, "Okay, we get it, Leera." she said.  
  
Anakin smiled, "I guess you can come then." he said.  
  
"Thank you!" Leera said.  
  
Anakin turned to Ria, "How about you?" he asked.  
  
"Um, I think you guys might need some help." She said.  
  
"Okay, then," Anakin said, "Let's go."  
  
Leera grinned, excitied about her first 'real' mission, and she was curious about the people she had seen in her vision.  
  
Anakin hit some buttons on the keypad by the door, and it slid open, revealing a land of heat and sand.  
  
"I hate it here." Anakin whispered, but he continued to walk out.  
  
He was going to find Padme and Obi-wan, or die trying....  
  
_________  
  
  
  
As Anakin stepped out of the ship, memories from his past where stirred up.  
  
Haunting memories of his mother ran through his head.  
  
Of Watto.  
  
Of Being a slave.  
  
And of the day his life changed.  
  
The day Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn walked into Watto's shop.  
  
The day he met Padme.  
  
And of the day, when he watched his mother die...  
  
  
  
Anakin shuddered and pushed those old memories away.  
  
He caught a glimpse of himself on the metalic silver sides of the ship.  
  
Anakin stared at himself.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair, which was much longer than usual.  
  
He looked down at his tattered and town jedi robes.  
  
And turned away.  
  
Anakin didn't care how he looked, just as long as he could find the only two people that mattered in his life.  
  
Anakin walked a few paces, and stared out into the horizon.  
  
He brought up memories of the Lars home, and recalled the way to it.  
  
He turned back to Ria and Leera, and pointed off one way on the horizon.  
  
"There, that way, we're not too far." he told them, and began to walk in that direction, with Ria and Leera folowing behind him.  
  
  
  
________________  
  
After walking for what seemed like hours upon hours, They could see a small building in the distance.  
  
"That's it!" Anakin exclaimed.  
  
Ria squinted to see, "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
Anakin nodded, and began to run towards it.  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" Ria called as she and Leera ran after him.  
  
They reached the door, and Anakin knocked.  
  
No answer.  
  
He knocked again.  
  
The door cautiously slid open a few inches.  
  
Beru stuck her face out, "Yes?" she asked.  
  
Anakin stared at her. "Beru?" he asked.  
  
She stared at him, and a look of Alarm crossed her face.  
  
"Owen!" she yelled.  
  
Anakin looked at her puzzled for a moment, beru had been really nice last time he saw her.  
  
He heard rapid footsteps coming from behind her, and Anakin soon saw Owen staning in the door.  
  
"A..A..Ani...Anakin?" he stutered.  
  
"Yes, it's me. I'm looking for Obi-wan and Padme, do you know where they are?" Anakin asked them.  
  
Owen slammed the door in Anakin's face.  
  
Anakin stood there quite puzzled for a while.  
  
"I thought you said that it was your step-brother." Ria said.  
  
"It...it was..." Anakin mumbled. And knocked again.  
  
No answer this time.  
  
"Owen! Beru! Let me in! I need to find Obi-wan and Padme!" Anakin yelled.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Well fine, then I'm going to cut the door open with my lightsaber!" Anakin yelled.  
  
"Nice move, Jedi." Ria mumbled.  
  
Anakin turned and glared at her.  
  
Then he heard the door slowly sliding open.  
  
Owen was standing there cautiously.  
  
"Why are you looking for them, Vader?" he asked coldly.  
  
"What do you mean, Vader?" Anakin asked. Then shook his head, "Nevermind, I just want to find my master and my wife." he said.  
  
Owen squinted at him.  
  
"I can't tell you where they are." He finally said. "And I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
Anakin coldly glared at his step-brother, and turned and left.  
  
His anger fumed as he walked away, with Ria and Leera trailing behind..... 


	8. Destiny

A/n: thank you so much Culf for all the review and support, if It weren't for you, I might not be writing this still! Thanks to Trigan, and anonymous, also for the reviews, and thanks so much to everyone else who had reviewed, also! :)  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
"So, Now what?" Ria asked. She was tired from walking through the dessert, and wanted to rest.  
  
Anakin turned to her, "I am not leaving here untill I find them!" he angrily said.  
  
Then he turned to Leera, "Do you think you can find them?" he asked.  
  
A look of uncertanty crossed Her face, "I..don't know, maybe..."  
  
"Can you try?" Anakin asked.  
  
Leera nodded, and sat down on the hot sand, and closed her eyes.  
  
Anakin and Ria sat down beside her and waited, at least they would get to rest for a while...  
  
__________  
  
*Flash*  
  
Leera's eyes popped open.  
  
In her vision, it was just like before.  
  
But different, somehow.  
  
She walked for a while through the dessert, and saw the house in the distance.  
  
She ran towards it.  
  
When she reached it, she saw blaster marks on the door.  
  
~Oh no.~ she thought, as she slowly open the door.  
  
Chills ran up her spine, and everything went dark.  
  
"Hello?" she called.  
  
She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
"Soo it will end." A voice said from behind her.  
  
Leera spun, and she saw a figure cloak in black.  
  
"Who..Who are you?" She stuttered.  
  
Laughter emerged from the figure, and in a flash he was gone.  
  
"Hello."A voice said.  
  
Leera turned to see who it was now, and she saw a man with longish brown hair, and a beard staring at her.  
  
"Who..?" leera asked.  
  
The man shook his head and smiled.  
  
"What a mistake they've made." He mumbled.  
  
"Who? what?" Leera asked confused.  
  
"It is destiny's way." The man muttered.  
  
The man shook his head once more, and everything just vanished.  
  
Leera found herself standing out side the house once more.  
  
Something about it looked different, but she wasn't sure what.  
  
Then she saw the balck Blaster burns where gone from the door.  
  
Leera felt her finger over the door where the burns had been.  
  
Then, everything stopped.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Leera opened her eys, and she was back with Anakin and Ria.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ria asked her.  
  
Leera realised that she was shaking, and wrapped her arms around herself to stop it.  
  
"Did you see anything?" Ria asked her.  
  
Leera stared at them and nodded, "I..I.." she said stuttering.  
  
Noticing how shook up she was Anakin asked her what was wrong.  
  
Leera blinked," I say a mna, clovered in black, and soon it shall end, and the door..They just disapeared..." Leera said, and shook her head.  
  
Leera's eyes began to close, and she fell aslepp right there in the sand.  
  
"Come on, we'll go back to the ship and rest, and in the morning, we can continue." Anakin said, as he reache dover, and picked up Leera's body, and Ria and Him began the walk back to the ship as the twin suns set in the sky.....  
  
  
  
________________  
  
  
  
Nightmares filled Anakin sleep that night.  
  
Horrible dreams of him murdering Obi-wan and the Tuskens and worst of all, Padme.  
  
Anakin bolted awake, as he dreamed of himself running a lightsaber through her sleeping body.  
  
~No...It's alright... Just a dream, just a dream...~ he thought, trying to calm himself down.  
  
Anakin walked out into the main part of the ship and found Ria sitting there alone.  
  
Anakin went over to her, "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Ria looked over at him, surprised.  
  
"I...I'm fine." she quickly said.  
  
"You sure?" He asked, taking a seat beside her.  
  
Ria nodded, "I...just couldn't sleep." she said.  
  
"Same here." Anakin quietly said.  
  
They remained silent for a while, a thne Ria turned to him.  
  
"I..I need to tell you that I..haven't been telling you the entire truth.." She said.  
  
Anakin looked at her suspiciously, "You lied?"  
  
"Sorta..." Ria whispered.  
  
"What about?" Anakin asked.  
  
"I..I told you that I was forced to leave the temple when I was 13, and that's not exactly true, I..I did have a master, and we were together until I was 19, when the last remnants of our bond faded away. He went to the council and demanded that I be removed from his care. And they didn't think that someone so old could recreate a bond with a master, so that was the end of my life for the Jedi...." Ria said, in a rush.  
  
Anakin stared at her silent for a moment, "You didn't have to lie to me." He said flatly.  
  
"There's more, and I didn't think tat since you were a jedi, you'd like to hear it.... But, after I left the Temple, I became a bounty hunter, and that's how I found Leera. Her parents were killed, and she was being sold as a slave. I bought her and set her free, but we became friends.... And now, sevral years later, here we are.." Ria said, her voice trailing off....  
  
Anakin stared at her for a second longer. "So, you didn't tell me, because you didn't think I would like to hear it?Why?And Then why right now did you decide to tell me?  
  
Ria sighed, "I...I know what the council thinks of the lost twenty, and I recognised you as a Jedi, so I didn't want to tell you, because this was my first time that I might actually get to help the Jedi, not cause them trouble.... And I told you now because, well I'm not sure....I guess I did learn something from being at the temple after all.." She said with a laugh.  
  
Anakin smiled. He noticed out the window that the suns was begining to rise off the horizon.  
  
"I'm going to go use the 'fresher, when Leera wakes up, tell her we can leave as soon as you two are ready." Anakin said.  
  
Ria just nodded, and her gaze drifted out the window at Tattoine's twin suns, and she just stared out into the morning.....  
  
  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
About an hour later, they began their journey.  
  
As they stepped out of the ship, Anakin turned to Leera, "I want you to lead the way." he told her.  
  
"What? why? She asked confused.  
  
"I think you can find it," Anakin told her. "Just close your eyes, and reach into the force, and just walk where it takes you." He said.  
  
"Okay, I guess." Leera said, and she did as Ani told her.  
  
A second later, her eyes popped back open, and she turned back to Ani and Ria, "I see it!" she said, and closed her eyes once more and nodded.  
  
"This way." she said, and pointed in the direction, and started walking, with Anakin and Ria trailing behind her.....  
  
________________  
  
Quite some time later, Leera stopped, so Ani and Ria stopped walking right behind her.  
  
"What?" Ria asked, "Why'd you stop?" she asked, then she looked past Anakin's shoulder and gasped, there, in te distance was a small sand colored building.  
  
"That's it." Leera whispered in awe.  
  
Anakin stared for a moment, then began to run towards it.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Leera called, and she and Ria raced after him.  
  
Finally, Anakin reached to door, and paused.  
  
Leera came up behind him, and a couple seconds later, Ria joined them.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to knock or something?" Ria whispered.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath, and slowly reached his hand for ward and knocked. 


	9. Growing Darkness

A/N: Okay, REALbluelightsaber, I'm going to try and do longer chapters now...Actually, I've been planning on making these next couple parts quite long, and the last few were kinda short, just to kinda build up some minor stuff...But anyway, thanks for the reviews, and thanks to Trigan for the reviews!!!!  
  
__________________  
  
Time seemed to stop, as Anakin knocked once more.  
  
Footsteps could be heard from behind the door, and wat seemd like an eternity later, the door slid open.  
  
Anakin's heart leaped as he realised who stood before him.  
  
Obi-wan.  
  
Obi-wan's eyes grew large and he gasped as he reconised his apprentice.  
  
From behind him, someone else came running.  
  
Anakin's gase shifted from his master to the person standing behind him, with a frightened look upon her face.  
  
"Ani." She breathed.  
  
"Padme?" he whispered.  
  
He watched as tears began to run down her face, as she turned and retreated back into the house.  
  
"Padme." Anakin said, as he tried to enter, but Obi-wan stood in his way.  
  
"Vader." Obi-wan said quietly, and drew his 'saber.  
  
Anakin backed away a step, "Master?" he asked a bit nervously.  
  
"Don't mock me, Vader." Obi-wan said.  
  
"I..I..what are you talking about?" Anakin asked, still backing away.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, Vader." Obi-wan replied.  
  
Ria looked confused, "He's not Vader." she said, and she turned to Anakin, "Are you?" she asked.  
  
Anakin's gaze shifted between Obi-wan to Ria, "No, of course I'm not! I'm Anakin Skywalker!" he said.  
  
"Then where have you been since I saw you last?" Obi-wan asked angrily.  
  
"Stuck on that blasted planet since you abbandoned me!" Anakin replied, his voice rising at the end.  
  
Obi-wan squinted at him, the force telling him that therre was truth to what his apprentice was telling him.  
  
"I saw you fall into the lava though, and then the empire..." Obi-wan said, his voice trailing off.  
  
Anakin looked confused, "I..I have no idea what your talking about. I...Then, someone attacked me, and I blacked out. When I awoke I had lost all of my grasp on the force. And I satyed on that godforsaken piece of lava, until they came and recued me." Anakin said, gesturing back to Ria and Leera.  
  
Obi-wan's gaze followed Anakin back to the two.  
  
His eyes grew large as he saw Leera, "I..I saw you, the other night." He said, stumbling over his words.  
  
Leera nodded.  
  
Obi-wan turned back to Anakin, "How do I know if you really are still Anakin?" he asked.  
  
Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but as he did, everything went black.  
  
_________  
  
Obi-wan watched in horror as Anakin just simply collapsed.  
  
He watched as one of Anakin's accomplices, the Twi' lek, rushed over to him.  
  
Obi-wan leaned over Anakin and checked to see his condition.  
  
He glanced up at the Twi' lek, "He's alive." he said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Come on, let's take him inside." Obi-wan said.  
  
The Twi 'lek nodded once more, and they carried Anakin indoors, with Leera following behind...  
  
_______________________  
  
They set Anakin on the small couch in the living room, and the three sat near him.  
  
Obi-wan glanced over at Ria, "You look familiar." he said. "Were you ever at the Jedi Temple on Corusant?"  
  
Ria smiled, "Yeah, about 6 years ago."  
  
"You were Master Cont' rie's apprentice, weren't you?" Obi-wan asked, begining to remember.  
  
Ria nodded.  
  
Just then, Padme caustiously walked in.  
  
"Obi-wan?"She said, her voice cracking.  
  
Obi-wan stood up, and went over to her.  
  
"Obi-wan, It..that...Ani..." She said, sobbing.  
  
"Sssshhh." Obi-wan whispered, putting his arms around her.  
  
She pulled away, "How...Vader...." she tried to say,but was crying to hard.  
  
"Ssshh." Obi-wan whispered.  
  
Ria stood up from behind them, " Sorry to interupt, but I need to contact someone, do you have a transmitter I could use?" she asked.  
  
Obi-wan nodded, and Padme showed her where it was.  
  
Then, Padme and Obi-wan sat down in her room, and Obi-wan began trying to explain what had just happened...  
  
_________  
  
Ria contacted her master, through the transmitter.  
  
A holo of a man in black popped up.  
  
"Did you fnd Kenobi?" the figure hissed.  
  
"Yes, Mi'lord." she said.  
  
"Good, I assume that I should come to the location this was sent from?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Mi'lord, Kenobi is in the room next to this." Ria told him.  
  
"Good, I shall arrive shortly." the man said.  
  
Ria nodded.  
  
"You have served me well, I assure you that you shall be well paid for your efforts." The man said.  
  
Ria bowed, "Thank you Mi' lord." she said, and the holo-vid snapped off.  
  
Ria smiled evily as she walked back out into the living room.  
  
At last, she too would have her evenge against the Jedi....  
  
___________  
  
"So, your..your saying that maybe that that's really Anakin out there?" Padme asked.  
  
Obi-wan nodded.  
  
"But..but how?" Padme asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we were wrong." Obi-wan said. "I..I just think that he is sincere."  
  
Padme glared at him, " A few weeks ago, you told me that the man I loved might as well be dead, and that I could NEVER trust anything he had ever said or done."  
  
Obi-wan looked at the ground, "I know, but I honestly think that that is Anakin."  
  
Padme looked away for a moment, then turned back to him.  
  
"What if your wrong?" she whispered.  
  
"What if I'm right?" he replied.  
  
"I don't think I could go through losing him again." She whispered.  
  
"Maybe you won't have to." Obi-wan said.  
  
"But-" she began, but Obi-wan cut her off.  
  
"Padme, what are you afraid of? That is Anakin, and you can never know the truth until you go out there a talk to him."  
  
"Haven't you ever been afraid of what you love, Obi-wan?" she asked.  
  
Obi-wan hesitated a minute, then nodded, "But, Padme, you don't know for sure tht it isn't really Ani."  
  
"Your right, I don't, but what if it isn't? what if this is just a game?" She asked.  
  
"Why don't we find out?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
Padme sighed.  
  
Obi-wan stood up, "I'm going to see if he's waken up yet, and you can come out when your ready."  
  
He left the room, just as Ria was walking out of his room, where she had been aking her tranmitter call.  
  
He noticed a particulary joyus look on her face, but pushed it aside, as his thoughts centered around Anakin.  
  
Secretly, his thoughts were the same as what Padme had just been telling him. But for some reason, Obi-wan felt the need to defend Anakin, even though he himself wasn't sure of the boy's loyalty...  
  
_________  
  
From the point where he blacked out, Anakin dreamed.  
  
He was standing in a black void, of nothingness.  
  
Standing across from him, were two figures.  
  
One wore a black flowing robe, that covered his face.  
  
Beside him, was a man also clothed in black. He wore a mask that covered his face too.  
  
Anakin turned around, and saw Padme and Obi-wan. Behind them, stood Ria and Leera.  
  
He watched as Ria grinned and she walked over to the two men in black.  
  
"I did as you wished, Mi'lord." she said.  
  
"Very good." The first man said, then turned to his accomplice, "Vader, you may kill them now." he said.  
  
Then he laughed.  
  
Anakin turned back to Padme and Obi-wan.  
  
"Ani, how could you?" Padme sobbed. "How could you turn to the darkside?"  
  
Anakin was confused, and then he turned back to Vader, and he realised that they believed that was him!  
  
Anakin turned back to Obi-wan and Padme," It's not me! I'm right here!" he yelled, but they couldn't see him.  
  
"Padme, It's me, Anakin. I'm right here, that's not me over there, that's a sith." Anakin pleaded, but she didn't see him or hear him.  
  
"Obi-wan, Obi-wan." Anakin desperatly cried.  
  
No response. Just the Siths laughter in the background....  
  
  
  
  
  
Anakin awoke with a start, and bolted up, confused. He felt slightly differnet, but he wasn't sure how.  
  
He lookked around at the sand colored walls of the house he was in, and remembered he was on tattoine.  
  
He blinked sevral times, and saw Obi-wan standing infront of him.  
  
Anakin squited at his master, for Obi-wan seemed to be glowing a bright blue.  
  
"Anakin?" he heard Obi-wan ask.  
  
Anakin blinked, and the glow seemed to fade.  
  
"Anakin, are you alright?" Obi-wan asked again.  
  
Anakin just continued to stare and blink, until his master looked normal.  
  
"I...I..am sorry, master." he whispered.  
  
"Oh, Anakin." Obi-wan breathed.  
  
Anakin gazed into his masters eyes, and felt tears sting his own eyes.  
  
Obi-wan sat down beside Anakin and put his arm around him, "It's alright, Ani." he said.  
  
"I..I dreamed of him, master." Anakin said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Vader, and I called out to you and Padme, and you all thought I was him, and I repeated over and over that I was right there, but you couldn't see me." Anakin said quietly, shaking a bit.  
  
"Ssshhh, Ani, everything is alright." Obi-wan said, trying to calm him.  
  
Anakin then realised why he felt different, the force had returned to him!  
  
But, Anakin could feel something dark, and elusive coming nearer, and it scared him.  
  
"Master, something's coming." Anakin said.  
  
"What is it?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"I..I don't know, something dark.But there's something dark here already." he said.  
  
"What, who?" Obi-wan asked confused.  
  
Anakin shook his head, "I don't know, someone close is dark, but someone darker is drawing near." he whispered.  
  
Just then, Anakin felt another presence in the room.  
  
He looked up, "Padme." he breathed.  
  
A slight smile crossed her face, "Hello, Ani." she said, slowly.... 


	10. Traitor

A/N: Thanks REALbluelightsaber, glad you like it! Thanks to Trigan for yet another review :), Thanks to anyonomous, wow..thanks!, And thanks once again to Culf!!!  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Padme slowly walked into the room, and stood in front of Anakin.  
  
"Padme, I..I'm sorry." he said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.  
  
"Ani? Is it really you?" She asked.  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
Padme rushed forward and embraced him, sobbing, "Oh, Ani..." she cried.  
  
The two embraced each other for a long couple seconds, but then Anakin suddenly pulled away, his face pale.  
  
"What is it, Ani?" Padme asked.  
  
Anakin slowly looked around the roo, and his gaze lingered on Ria for a moment longer, then turned back to Padme and Obi-wan.  
  
"Someone..no, He..he's coming for you, Obi-wan." Anakin said, his eyes staring blankly into nothingness.  
  
"Who?" Padme asked confused and a bit frightened.  
  
"A sith." Obi-wan said, his voice sounding hollow.  
  
"What? how?" Padme asked.  
  
Ria fought back a smirk, where these two Jedi so blind that they could not tell that she was one?  
  
As if reading her mind, Anakin turned and stared at her.  
  
"Your one too, aren't you?" he asked, hostily.  
  
Ria cocked her head, "You just figured that out?" She asked sarcasticaly.  
  
"I..I trusted you!" Anakin yelled, causing Leera to bolt awake.  
  
"Wha...?" She asked, her voice trailing off.  
  
Anakin ignored her, "You lied." he hissed.  
  
"Yes, I did. And now my master is on his way here." Ria said with a smirk.  
  
"Why?" Obi-wan asked, putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder, holding him back.  
  
"Why?! Because you Jedi ruined my life, that's why. I did as I was told, and was a perfect padawan. But did that matter to your little council? No, they just through me out on the street!" Ria yelled.  
  
Leera stared at her in horror, and slowly backed a way from her.  
  
"You..you lied to me. You used me." she whispered, her voice cracking.  
  
"I'm sorry, Leera." Ria said. "Really, I am."  
  
Leera shook her head, and continued to back away. She bumped up against the wall, and turned and ran down the hall that led to Obi-wan's and Padme's rooms.  
  
Ria turned back to the Jedi and Padme, "There's another reason I hate you Jedi, You've turned her against me."  
  
"No, you did that on your own." Obi-wan evenly said.  
  
Ria scowled. "Strike me down, Jedi. While you still can." she said, and drew her 'saber.  
  
Both Obi-wan and Anakin drew their sabers, and Ria ignighted hers.  
  
The bright, blood red blade crackled and hissed as it came to life.  
  
"Padme! Go get Leera safe!" Obi-wan shouted to her as he ignited his blue blade, and as did Anakin.  
  
Ria narowed her eys, and took a sharp lunge at Anakin.  
  
He blocked her.  
  
Ria spun around, and took another shot.  
  
Ani blocked it to.  
  
Left. Block. Up. Down. Spin .Left. Right. Right. Duck! Left.  
  
Ria fiercely fought, carefully not making any major blows to Obi-wan.  
  
She had to leave him for her master.  
  
Ria let the Jedi back her up a bit, so that she was getting closer and closer to the door.  
  
She blocked Anakin's attempt, and swerved downard and grazed his leg.  
  
Anakin's face scrunched up in pain, and he fell to the ground, allowing Ria to escape.  
  
She ran out the door, and sped across the hot sand.  
  
Obi-wan leapt up over Anakin, and raced after her.  
  
But by the time he reached to outside, she was far, far away.  
  
Obi-wan turned back into the house, and went to see how badly Anakin had been injured.  
  
"Anakin?" he asked, leaning over his apprentice. "Can you stand?" he asked.  
  
Anakin nodded, "I think so, help me up." he said.  
  
Obi-wan reached his hand forward, and Anakin painfully took it, and managed to sit up.Then, slowly he tried to stand up, but his face showed the real pain he was in.  
  
Obi-wan lifted him up, and helped him over to the couch.  
  
He leaned over Anakin, "Your going to nedd to put yourself in a healing trance." he said.  
  
Anakin slowly nodded.  
  
Obi-wan gently put his hand on Anakin's forehead, and Anakin's eyes slowly closed.  
  
~I wonder if Leera's alright...~ Obi-wan thought, as his mind played the last few minutes over and over again in his head...  
  
_________  
  
Back, a few minutes before when Padme was looking for Leera.  
  
Padme turned and went into Obi-wan's room.  
  
"Leera?" she softly called.  
  
She peered inside the room, and was about to leave, when she saw Leera's slumped form huddled in a corner.  
  
Padme walked in, and sat down next to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Leera turned to her, and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "How..How can I be?" she asked, her voice cracking.  
  
Padme put her arm around the girl. "It's going to be alright." she said, soothingly.  
  
Leera snifed, "How can it be, She..she was like my best friend or a sister, and she rescued me from being a slave...But she was just using me, to..to find a person she nedded..Or just to..turn me over the Lord Sideous!"  
  
Padme realised how much Ria had meant to Leera, and how deeply she had been hurt.  
  
Leera snifed once more, "W..what will happen to me now?" she asked.  
  
Padme stared at Leera for a second, remembering those exact words when they were spoken by Ani...But then she snapped back to the present, and Leer'a question.  
  
"You can stay with us, if you would like.We'd be glad to have you." Padme told her.  
  
Leera looked at her, "Really?" she whispered.  
  
Padme smiled and nodded, "Really." she said.  
  
Leera smiled, "Thank you." she said, and wiped the last remnants of tears from her cheeks.  
  
Padme hugged her once more, "Come on, let's go see if Anakin and Obi-wan are alright." she said, pulling away from Leera.  
  
Leera nodded, and the two stood up, and went out to check on the two Jedi.  
  
Padme led the way down the hall, and was the first to see Obi-wan sitting next to Anakin, who was stretched out on the couch, with his eyes closed.  
  
She rushed forward, "Is He alright?!" she demanded from Obi-wan.  
  
Obi-wan looked at her, a bit startled, then nodded.  
  
"Ria just graze his knee with her 'saber. He's in a healing trance, hopefully when he awakes he should be practicaly well again.." Obi-wan told her.  
  
Padme let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
Leera came upfrom behind her, "Did..did Ria get away?" she asked.  
  
Obi-wan nodded.  
  
"Oh." was all Leera said. She was kinda glad that Ria wasn't dead, but after what she had done, selling them out to the sith, Leera wasn't sure how could she be....  
  
"What of the Sith, her..her master? Anakin said he felt some dark coming nearer, and that's who it has to be." Leera continued.  
  
Obi-wan sighed. "We shall deal with that when the moment is right." he said simply.  
  
Leera nodded.  
  
Now, all they had to do was wait....  
  
  
  
________  
  
Off, quite far, Ria threw herself down on the scorching hot sand.  
  
She gasped for air, and tried to relax.  
  
She was far from them now, and mentally she kicked herself for running away like she did.  
  
~Oh well, it doesn't matter much, my master should arrive soon, if he's not already here.~ She thought.  
  
A grin crossed her face at the mere thought.  
  
Ria looked out at the sand dunes and her thoughts drifted back to Leera.  
  
~This really wasn't supposed to happen~ Ria thought.~ She was supposed to follow ME, not the Jedi! Now if my master finds her with them, she shall be killed also...~  
  
Ria sighed, and heard the VOOOSSHHHHH of a ship landing not too far away.  
  
She looked over, and saw the Sith Infiltraitor ship landing about 20 yards or so from her.  
  
A grin played across her face, as she stood up, and walked over to greet her master.....  
  
  
  
_____________________  
  
A/N: Just wondering, does anyone have any guesses who Darth Vader is??? (He's also Ria's master, and hates Obi-wan) And thanks so much for the reviews everyone! 


	11. We meet again

A/n: Thanks again for the reviews!  
  
--- Jedi monkey, Thanks! Wow, I've never heard of anyone being named Ria.... And Vader's Master is Palpatine, but Who Vader himself is, that is the mystery.....  
  
----REALbluelightsaber, wow, thanks...Yeah, Vader's main goal is revenge on Obi-wan...But, he learns something along the way....  
  
----- duh_its_me, thanks!  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
Lord Vader landed his ship in the tattoine wasteland. From the cockpit of the ship, he could see Ria in the distance.  
  
His com-link buzzed.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Vader..." hissed his master, Emporer Palpatine.  
  
"Yes, my master?" Vader asked.  
  
"You have disobeyed me...." Came the angry reply.  
  
"How, Mi'lord?" Vader asked a bit nervously.  
  
"I told you to eliminate Skywalker, Yet he lives. He is on tattoine with Kenobi." Palaptine fumed.  
  
"I did what I could at the time, Mi'lord. I assure you this time neither shall surrvive." Vader said as quickly as the mask would allow.  
  
"Don't fail me again, Vader." Palpatine hissed, and hung up.  
  
Vader shook his head, How had Skywalker surrvived so long?! He had been sure that he had died when his force signature vanished.  
  
~Oh well, I shall just let Ria finnish him off while I tend to Kenobi.....~ He thought, as he open the door of the cargo-hold, and withdrew his swoop- bike.  
  
Slowly he pushed it outside the shp, and by that time, Ria was waiting for him.  
  
She bowed,"Welcome, my Master." she said.  
  
"How far is Kenobi?" Vader demanded. He had no time to waste with petty formalities.  
  
"Um...Over that way, not to far." Ria said, pointing off in the direction in which she had come.  
  
Vader meerly nodded.  
  
"You will need to come too, Lord Sideous has informed me that Skywalker lives.It will be your mission to kill him." Vader told her.  
  
"Oh." she said, getting on the spare swoopbike in the cargo hold.  
  
"Um, you see...We..we've met before.." Ria struggled to say.  
  
"Oh?" Vader asked.  
  
Ria nodded, "They aren't too happy with me right now, they discovered I was a sith, and they are expecting you..." she said in a slight rush.  
  
Vader stared at her for a moment, letting his anger build.  
  
"You....Did...WHAT?!?!" he yelled, furious.  
  
"It wasn't my fault..really...That skywalker kid is powerful in the force." Ria tried to explain. "They felt someone of the dark coming long before they realised I also was one..."  
  
Vader ignored her attempt to make an excuse for her behaviour, and just got on his swoop-bike.  
  
He revved it up, and in a burst of ower, he went speeding off, with Ria following behind....  
  
_________  
  
Back at the the Kenobi/ Amidala home, Obi-wan was staring at Anakin's sleeping body...  
  
~What if I hadn't assumed he'd gone over to the sith?~ Obi-wan wondered.  
  
~I am his master, I should have had faith in him...~  
  
Obi-wan shook his head.  
  
~What if I had never promised Qui-gon that I'd train him? Would everything be different?~ Obi-wan wondered.  
  
He gazed down at Anakin, ~Either way, he IS the Chosen one, and it is my responsibility to be his master...~  
  
A sigh escaped Obi-wan, he could now feel the presence of the darkness hanging over them like a dark gray cloud...  
  
Soon, the sith would arrive, and the battle would begin.....  
  
  
  
_______  
  
Padme paced around the small house.  
  
She was worried for Dorme, worried for Obi-wan and Ani, and she was begining to fear for herself too.  
  
Dorme had left that morning, going to check on the various moisture collectors that were laid out in various places across their land. But she should've been back by now....  
  
She walked in and stood beside Obi-wan.  
  
"How long has it been since Dorme left?" she asked him anxiously.  
  
Obi-wan's gaze rose to meet hers, "Oh sith." he breathed.  
  
He sprang up, and rushed over to the comm unit.  
  
"Dorme?" he asked. "Hello, Dorme?" he tried once more.  
  
Silence met him.  
  
Padme's thoughts drifted to Ria, and the approaching sith...  
  
"Do you think...?" she began, but Obi-wan seeming to read her mind, shook his head.  
  
"Ria would have no reason to harm your handmaiden. " Obi-wan said.  
  
"I hope your right..." Padme said.  
  
"Right about what?" Anakin's voice croaked from the couch.  
  
Padme gave him a slight smile, "Do you feel better, Ani?" she asked.  
  
Anakin looked confused for a second, then nodded.  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to fight the sith if neccessary?" Obi-wan asked him.  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
Then, from above them, they could hear the sound of approaching swoop bikes, that sent chills up their spines...  
  
"Padme," Obi-wan said, turning back to her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Get a blaster for yourself and Leera." Obi-wan said, drawing his Saber from his belt, and walked toward the stairs that led toward the outdoors, followed by Anakin, who also drew his saber, ready for battle...  
  
___________________  
  
Vader saw the small house not too far from him.  
  
He threw a look back at Ria, and she nodded.  
  
Vader swerved his bike off to one side, and Ria followed his action.  
  
Slowly, savoring the moment, Vader got off the bike, and stood there a few yards from the house, and beeneth his mask, a grin crossed his face, as he waited there, for Kenobi...  
  
A few seconds later, The door opened, and out came Obi-wan, followed by Anakin.  
  
Anakin stared at him for a moment, as if almost recognising him, then he turned his gaze to Ria, and scowled.  
  
Vader focused on Kenobi, and timed seemed to slow....  
  
He had waited for this moment for a long time, and slowly, Vader reached up, and lifted his helmet off.  
  
Kenobi's face paled, as he stared in shock.  
  
"How?" he mouthed, unable to make a sound.  
  
"Hello, Kenobi. We meet again." Vader hissed, and drew his saber.  
  
  
  
_______________  
  
Okay, still no guesses on Vader's identity? wow.... No one? Anyways, sorry that took so long to post, and sorry it's a tad short.... : ( But, I promise, soon, more shall come, and you will learn who exactly Vader is....or then again, maybe not.... ; ) 


	12. The battle begins

As Obi-wan ran up the stairs, and came face to face with the sith, time slowed.  
  
As the masked sith withdrew his helmet, reavealing his true face....  
  
Obi-wan stared in shock and confusion.  
  
The sith shook out his longish black hair, and stared at Obi-wan with his dark blue eyes.  
  
Before him, stood Xanatos, just as he had been when he had died all those years ago.  
  
"How?" Obi-wan tried to ask, but no sound came out.  
  
A smirk crossed the sith's face, "Hello Kenobi, we meet again." he hissed, and withdrew his saber, holding it in a battle stance, yet to ignight it...  
  
Obi-wan stood there dumbstruck.  
  
~How?! He....he's dead....qui-gon and I saw him die...But there he is...~ Obi-wan thought.  
  
"Master, who is that?" Anakin whispered from behind him.  
  
"An old friend..." Obi-wan said.  
  
"Can you handle him, Master?" Anakin asked.  
  
Obi-wan nodded, and Anakin turned to face Ria, who smirked at him, as she with drew her saber.  
  
Obi-wan's focus rested on Xanatos.  
  
Xanatos looked right at him, and nodded. He ignighted his blood red saber.  
  
Obi-wan ignighted his blue saber, and the two became enthralled in battle.  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
Anakin stared at Ria in contempt.  
  
The two circled each other for a few seconds.  
  
Ria ignighted her saber, and grinned, "Bring it on, Jedi." she said.  
  
Anakin ignighted hiw own saber, "Gladly." he hissed, and sharply slashed to the right.  
  
Ria dodged away, and whipped her saber around and across.  
  
Anakin blocked, and with a flick or his wrist, he sent his blue sbaer blade flying at Ria.  
  
She blocked, and spun. Left! Right! Left! Anakin's blade came zooming towards her and she sidestepped away.  
  
"You can't win, Jedi." she cockily said, blocking another torent of slashes from Ani's saber.  
  
Anakin remained silent, realising his anger to the force.He had given into anger three months back and look where it had gotten him..  
  
Ria whipped around, but Anakin dodged, avoiding her red blade.  
  
"Your master shall die, he doesn't know what he's up against." Ria stated.  
  
"He seems to." Anakin stated, hoping Ria was going to continue to argue with him, he just needed the right moment, and.......  
  
Ria laughed, "He's up against a sith.He cannot beat a sith, and neither can you, puny Jedi." she hissed.  
  
Anakin stared at her for a second, then in an instant, he flicked his wrist, bringing his saber whipping around, and sailing into Ria's side.  
  
Shock crossed her face as she fell to the sandy ground.  
  
Her eyes closed as she gasped for breath.  
  
"Tell....Leera....I'm....Sorry...." she breathed, and her life force died.  
  
Anakin took a step back, his gaze glued to Ria.  
  
"Anakin!" Obi-wan yelled from a distance away, snapping Anakin back to reality.  
  
Anakin took off in the direction of his masters call.  
  
_____________  
  
  
  
Obi-wan's blue blade hissed as it hit against Xanatos'.  
  
Xanatos smirked, "You don't know how long I've waited for this, Kenobi." he hissed, then in a flash, he brought his saber flying at Obiwan.  
  
Right! Left! Up!Left! Right!  
  
Their blue and red blades moved in a blur.  
  
"Why, Xanatos, Why?" Obi-wan asked, as he blocked an lunge from his right, and swiped his blade to the left.  
  
"You stole my master." Xantos said, easily blocking Obi-wan's attempted attack.  
  
"No." Obi-wan replied.  
  
"You also killed a friend of mine, he was a sith, named Darth Maul." Xanatos continued, sending his saber flying in another torent.  
  
Right! Up! Down! Up! Left! Spin, and low to the right!  
  
His last swipe lightly grazed Obi-wan's thigh.  
  
Obi-wan let out a slight gasp, and clutched the wound in one hand.  
  
"Anakin!" he yelled.He could use his help right about now.  
  
From behind him, he could hear Anakin's footsteps running towards them.  
  
Xanatos' gaze shifted from Obi-wan towards Anakin.  
  
"You..." he hissed.  
  
Anakin held his saber up, ready to begin battle.  
  
"I thought I told Ria to eliminate you." Xanatos muttered.  
  
"She didn't have the chance to." Anakin replied.  
  
"Oh?" Xanatos asked."I guess then I will."  
  
With that, he brought his saber, up in a flash, and sent the blade streaking towards Anakin.  
  
Left! Anakin dodged away.  
  
Right! Anakin blocked, and sent his own blade zooming to Xanatos' left!  
  
Xanatos smirked and blocked the attack.  
  
"Silly Jedi, you can't win." Xanatos said.  
  
Anakin's eyes narrowed, and he sent his saber flying in a blur towards Xanatos.  
  
Xanatos leaped up, doing an elaborate flip, landing a few feet away.  
  
"Nice trick." Anakin muttered, stepping forward a few steps to continue to fight Xanatos.  
  
Xanatos' blade came crashing down on the sand directly infront of Anakin, causing it to fly up and burn.  
  
Anakin dodged the sand the best he could, and brought his saber up, and continued his duel with Xanatos.  
  
A few seconds later, Xanatos spoke up, "You fight well, for a Jedi.If you joined me, you could be the most powerful Jedi ever." he hissed.  
  
From where he lay on the sand, Obi-wan's heart skipped a beat.  
  
No, that couldn't happen, not...not after all this.  
  
It would be just as Padme had feared, Eventually Ani would turn, and hope would be lost once again.  
  
Time seemed to slow, as he waited for Anakin's response.....  
  
"Forget it, Vader." Anakin hissed, sending his saber flying towards Xanatos.  
  
Obi-wan mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Master Windu was right, he needed to have more faith in the boy.  
  
Xanatos narrowed his eyes. "If you won't join me, then you shall die." he stated, and raised his hand.  
  
Bolts of blue energy came screeching out, at Anakin.  
  
Anakin's eyes widened, and he was thrown back against the sand.  
  
Obi-wan stared over at his apprentices still body, but could sense through the force that he was still alive.  
  
His eyes turned back to the Sith.  
  
Obi-wan slowly rose to his feet, realiseing his pain to the force.  
  
He took a deep breath, feeling the power of the force rush through him.  
  
Obi-wan stared into Xanatos' midnight blue eyes.  
  
The final battle had come....  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________  
  
A/n:  
  
I am sooo sorry that tookj so long to post, and sorry it's a tad short. Most of last week I couldn't get on this site, and this weekend, I got my copy of AOTC on dvd!  
  
REALbluelightsaber--- you have no idea how tempting it was for me to make Vader be Qui-gon at the last minute, but as you can see, i decided against it...almost,though....Thanks so much for your reviews!  
  
omega27---- Yep, I guess I did give a pretty good clue, thanks for reviewing!  
  
SummerRose---- Yep, you were right!  
  
Thanks again to everyone, and I hope this last chapter wasn't too bad, I'm not very good at doing action scenes..At least, I don't think I am, but boy, I tried on this, really, i did.....  
  
Thanks again, next chapter will be up soon! 


	13. Duel of Fates?

Obi-wan stared into Xanatos's eyes.  
  
They stood silent for a second, staring, then Xanatos whipped his saber up, as it hissed alive.  
  
Obi-wan slowly rose his own saber, and held it in fighting stance.  
  
Xanatos snarled at him, and rushed forward, sharply swiping his blade.  
  
Obi-wan blocked it, and took a step back, preparing to block Xanatos' next attack.  
  
Left! Right! Duck! Left! Up! Block!  
  
Their saber's buzzed, and clashed.  
  
Right! Duck! block to the right! Swipe left! Block! Slash to the right!  
  
Xanatos dove forward in an attack.  
  
Obi-wan leapt out of the way, and raised his saber just in time to block Xanatos' next torent of attacks.  
  
Left! Block to the right! Block up! Slash left! Duck!  
  
Obi-wan raked his saber forward quickly, slashing Xanaots' shoulder.  
  
A small yell escaped Xanatos. His eyes mirrored the fury he felt within, he could not let Kenobi win! not after all this!  
  
Xanatos' eyes narrowed, and he took a step back from obi-wan, he carefully held his saber out directly in front of him, ready to attack.  
  
Obi-wan drew back, also keeping his saber on and ready.  
  
Xanatos took a step to the side, keeping his eyes glued to Obi-wan.  
  
Obi-wan did as Xanatos did, and the two circled each other for a couple minutes.  
  
Finally, obi-wan spoke up.  
  
"How did you do it, Xanatos?" he asked, as calmly as he could.  
  
Xanatos smirked, "You mean come back to life? Even you do not know the power of the sith." he stated.  
  
"No one, not even a sith can return from the dead." Obi-wan argued.  
  
"Really?" Xanatos said, taking a slash with his saber at Obi-wan. "Then how do you explain me?"  
  
Obi-wan blocked Xanato's blow. "I don't." he muttered.  
  
Xanatos continued, "My master, Lord Sideous has more power than any of you pitiful Jedi can even imagine!" he hissed, spining around a send his saber flying at Obi-wan.  
  
Obi-wan doged the blade, and popped up a few feet away, holding his lightsaber ready.  
  
Xanatos came at him in a rush.  
  
Left! Right! Block! Up! Block! Left!  
  
Their blades moved in a blur.  
  
Obi-wan flipped up, and landed a few feet away.  
  
Xanatos followed, leaping elaborately.  
  
As he landed, Obi-wan met him, with his Saber ready.  
  
Right! Duck! Left! Right! Left! Block up! Spin! Slash! Block!  
  
Xanatos opened his mouth to speak once more, "You know qui-gon would have loved to see this." he said, slowly, while blocking Obi-wan's saber.  
  
"What do you mean?" Obi-wan asked, this time blocking Xanatos's saber.  
  
"Me Alive, and You Dying." Xanatos's breathed.  
  
"Qui-gon Jinn would never enjoy that." Obi-wan stated, taking a swing at Xanatos.  
  
"Really? You ARE the one who seems to have been failingat his last wish." Xanatos whispered, blocking Obi-wan saber, and using its momentum to send a new attack at Obi-wan.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"I am a sith, and I have power." Xanatos hissed.  
  
Obi-wan said nothing, and sent his saber flying at Xanatos.  
  
Xanatos blocked it. A grin crossed his face, "I shall enjoy seeing you die, Kenobi." he hissed.  
  
"Who said anything about dying?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
Xanatos meerly grinned.  
  
_____________  
  
Back at the house, Padme was searching for a spare blaster.  
  
"Where is it?!" she muttered, stressed.  
  
She opened her closet, "Ahha!"  
  
She pulled the black blaster out and threw it over to Leera.  
  
"Come on." she said.  
  
From outside, they heard a faint cry, "Anakin!!!"  
  
They looked up at the ceiling, padme had a look of worry etched on her face.  
  
She looked over at Leera, and could see the look of what seemed like shock upon her face.  
  
"what is it?" Padme asked, cautisouly.  
  
Leera blinked then looked back over at Padme.  
  
"She..She's dead." she slowly said.  
  
Padme looked confused for a moment, "Ria?" she asked.  
  
Leera nodded.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Leera." Padme said.  
  
Leera nodded, "It's alright." she said.  
  
Then they heard a yell from above and Leera looked over at her, "We better help them!" she gasped.  
  
Padme nodded, and grabbed her blaster as they ran for the stairs....  
  
_______________  
  
Obi-wan stared into Xanatos' eyes.  
  
He could feel something else, growing near.  
  
Xanatos smirked, "So, can you feel him, Kenobi?"  
  
"Who?" Obi-wan asked. They stood about 10 feet apart, both with sabers drawn, ready to continue the battle.  
  
"My master, of course." Xanatos said.He turned to Anakin, while keeping an eye on Obi-wan.  
  
"Pity, really." he mumbled.  
  
Xanatos turned back to Obi-wan, "He was destined to be Vader, you know.Unfourunately for him, I beat him to it." He said.  
  
Obi-wan stared at him, silently.  
  
Xanatos continued, "When my master arrives, he shall have the choice, to join us, or die.Personally, I think he will pick us, since by then, he will have nothing left."  
  
He raised his saber, "He will have no master, no wife, nothing..." Xanatos hissed.  
  
With that, he brought his saber speeding at Obi-wan.  
  
In a flash, Obi-wan blocked it, and ran his blade against Xanatos' skidding it across and up, in in an instant, it came flying up and sailed through Xanaatos's mid-section.  
  
Xanatos gripped his saber in one hand, and the other he put over he wound.  
  
Just then, the door of the house opened, about 20 feet away.  
  
"Obi-wan!" Leera screeched, in warning.  
  
Obi-wan suddenly felt a disturbance in the force, and reacted just in time, Xanatos's saber came flying up, and narrowly missed slicing right through Obi-wan's side.  
  
Leera raised her blaster, and shot Xanatos.  
  
He fell to the ground.  
  
His blue eyes stared up at Kenobi, the fire withing dying.  
  
"Kenobi....He is coming...my Master....." Xanatos breathed, and his eyes closed for the last time.  
  
Obi-wan stared at Xanatos's body, and felt his force-signature disapear as if it had never been there.  
  
Obi-wan turned back to face Leera and Padme, when he remembered Anakin!  
  
At about the same time, Padme saw his body in the sand not too far off, and screamed...  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________  
  
A/n: I am soo sorry I haven't posted anything in a while! I've had so much work... ANyway, I hope to get at least one if not two more chapters posted this weekend! Thanks for being patient! : )  
  
This is for anyone who doesn't know about Xanatos' history...  
  
Xanatos is from the planet Telos, where his father had great power and wealth, but XAnatos was storng in the force, so he sent to the temple. Later, he became Qui-gon Jinn's padawan. One what was to be his last mission before being knighted, Xanatos and Qui- gon returned to Telos. Xanatos met his father, and was tempted by his amount of power, and (not to gove too much away), but Qui-gon ended up killing Xanatos's father.Xanatos took his father's ring, which now formed a broken circle, and pressed it to his cheek, leaving a scar. Through out time, Xanatos darted back and forth through Obi-wan's and Qui-gon's lives.Eventually, he was tracked down, and instead of letting himself be taken hostage by the Jedi, Xanatos jumped intoa pool of acid, taking his life.......  
  
Hoped that helped some, I really don't know anything besides that anyway...... 


	14. My time

Padme screamed. In the distance she could see Anakin's body.  
  
Obi-wan whipped around, also seeing Anakin.  
  
"Anakin!" he yelled, and they ran over, ollowed by Leera.  
  
Padme reached him first.  
  
Anakin was face-down in the sand, not moving.  
  
"Ani..Ani...Oh, Ani!" padme whispered, in shock, trying to turn him over.  
  
Obi-wan skidded to a stop, and crouched down next to Padme, helping her turn Anakin over.  
  
Obi-wan mentally reached into the force, franticaly searching for his padawans presence.  
  
A secong later, obi-wan found it. He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
He turned to Padme,"He's alive... we need to get him inside."  
  
Padme nodded.  
  
With that, Obi-wan did his best to lift Anakin up, and with Padme and Leera's help, they got him inside.  
  
Obi-wan laid Anakin out on the couch, then turned to Padme, "I need to contact the Council, keep watch over him."  
  
Padme nodded, and Obi-wan retreated to his room.  
  
He drew out his commlink, and dialed Master Windu's commlink.  
  
"Who is this?" A voice caustisouly asked.  
  
"Knight Obi-wan Kenobi." he replied.  
  
"This is Master windu, what's wrong?" Mace's voice asked.  
  
Obi-wan sighed, and began to Mace what had happened in the last couple days, ending with killing Xanatos, otherwise known as Darth Vader.  
  
When he finnished, Mace was silent for a minute.  
  
"So, basically, your saying that your apprentice came back, the two of you killed two sith, are taking care of a force-sensitve girl, Xanatos Crion came back from the dead, you killed him, His master is on his way, and Anakin is blacked-out?" Mace asked evenly.  
  
Obi-wan paused, "yes, that's about it." he said.  
  
"I will alert the council of...the happenings." Mace slowly said. "What are you planning to do now?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was hoping the concil would voice their opinions." Obi-wan said.  
  
Mace sighed, "Stay where you are. I shall alert the council, and we shall contact you.May the forcebe with you."  
  
"Thank you Master, May the force be with you also." Obi-wan replied, and shut his commlink off.  
  
Obi-wan let out a deep breath. Battling Xanatos had tired him. He rubbed his fingers against his temples, and with that, got up, and returned to the living room, to see how Anakin was doing....  
  
_______________________  
  
Padme sat on the floor, next to Anakin.  
  
A while ago, she had sent Leera to her room, so she could get some sleep.  
  
She watched him silently, her mind racing.  
  
What would happen to them now?  
  
Obi-wan had told her of the Sith, and he had told her that he could feel Palpatine drawing near.  
  
Just the thought of Palpatine made her sick! How could he have done the horrors he had done?  
  
Padme pushed those thoughts out of her mind.  
  
She heard something stir behind her.  
  
Padme slowly turned around, her gaze resting on Anakin.  
  
She leaned over him, "Ani?" she whispered.  
  
His eyelids fluttered, and slowly opened.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, then a slight smile crossed his face.  
  
Padme smiled back,"How do you feel, Ani?" she whispered.  
  
He paused,"I've never been better." he said with a grin.  
  
Padme leaned closer, and they kissed pasionately.  
  
a minute later, she pulled away, "I've missed you." She whispered.  
  
"I missed you so much, All I wanted was to tell you that I was sorry." Anakin said.  
  
"What for?" padme asked, a bit curiously.  
  
"Leaving you."  
  
Padme closed her eyes and embraced Anakin, "I love you." she whispered.  
  
"I love you too, I always have." Anakin whispered back.  
  
A cough came from behind them.  
  
They jerked away from each other, And looked up at Obi-wan.  
  
"I..I spoke with Master Windu." Obi-wan said, trying to compose himself.  
  
Anakin nodded, "What did he say, Master?"  
  
"He said to stay here until the council could contact us."  
  
"Will We?" Anakin asked.  
  
Obi-wan shook his head, "Of course we will do as the council wishes, unless the force guides us to do otherwise."  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
They were silent for a moment, "I can feel him master." Anakin quietly said.  
  
Obi-wan nodded grimly.  
  
"For now, we shall be patient." Obi-wan muttered, retreating to his room to meditate....  
  
  
  
____________  
  
  
  
Mace Windu ducked his head as he walked into Master Yoda's small home that also served as a meeting place for the council.  
  
He walked down a hallway, and found the door he was looking for.  
  
Silently, he opened the door, revealing a staircase, leading downward.  
  
Sevral minutes later, Mace reached the bottom of the stairs, and knocked on the door.  
  
Footsteps could be heard from behind.  
  
"Coming, I am." Master Yodas muffled voice called, and soon after, the door opened.  
  
Mace bowed, and yoda nodded, "Welcome you, we do, Master Windu..." he said.  
  
Mace nodded, "Thank you." he replied, and entered the large room.  
  
The makeshift council room was quite large, about 20 standard feet by 20.  
  
Mace took his seat, as did yoda.  
  
"News, you have?" Yoda asked him.  
  
Mace grimmly nodded, and began to tell the council of the happenings on tattoine....  
  
Quite some time later, he finnished talking.  
  
A silence hung over the room for a moment.  
  
"Knight Kenobi is asking for the council's opinion of what they should do now." Mace continued.  
  
Yoda sighed,"Meditate, we shall, but have good feeling from this, I do not."  
  
Mace nodded.  
  
Silence fell over thecouncil room, as the twelve Jedi closed their eyes and sank deep into meditation...  
  
  
  
  
  
____________  
  
Far off, in another part of the galaxy, Lord Sideous paced around his shuttle.  
  
He had felt the death of Vader's apprentice, Ria, and shortly after he had felt the death of Vader.  
  
That was quite un fourtunate, he had worked quite hard with Xanatos, but the man had already been consumed with darkness. Maybe Qui-gon's other apprentice, Kenobi, would share Xanatos's anger.....There was always some jedi that could be turned, if Sideous looked hard enough.....  
  
That green troll was hiding most of them, though.... Sideous snarled, and threw his head back, "You will mot win! This is my time!!! My Time!! I shall rule!!!" he yelled.  
  
In Anger he used the force to throw the nearest chair against the wall.  
  
Ahhhh..Yes...Power, it satisfied him. The power to crush an object at his will. More! more! his mind screeched.  
  
With a grin, Sideous raised his hands, and dozens of small objects that littered the rooms raised up in the air.  
  
Broken datapads, papers, a few ornamental things, and more all rose.  
  
In a sweeping motion, Sideous swirled the objects sending them all crashing agaisnt the wall.  
  
A knock at the door.  
  
Sideous whipped around.  
  
Who would dare disturb him?!  
  
"Come in, scum." he hissed.  
  
The timid co-pilot darted in, and bowed.  
  
"Yesss?" Sideous hissed.  
  
"We..We will be arriving shortly..." the co-pilot stuutered.  
  
"Ahh, good....Leave." Sideous ordered.  
  
The pilot bowed deeply and hurried off.  
  
Sideous grinned, ~Soon,~ he thought, ~Soon.......~  
  
_________________________ 


	15. preparations

A/N: first of all, I must say THANK YOU REALbluelightsaber!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : D to answer your question, palpatine has supposedly foundhis ideal new apprentice....who? sorry, I'm not ready to tell yet! ;) And yep, I'm pretty sure Obi-wan is ready for another test sometime soon..... I always look forward to your reviews, which are usually quite funny! Thanks again! And thanks to all who reviewed, thanks so much!  
  
Next chapter is dedicated to REALbluelightsaber, hope you all like!  
  
_________________________  
  
On tattoine, the darkness of night was at its fullest.  
  
In the Kenobi/ Skywalker household, all were asleep, except for Leera.  
  
Leera lie awake on the hard floor of the living room.  
  
They had offered her a bed, but she had decided to sleep in the living room, under the small skylight.  
  
Slowly, she blinked, and continued to stare up at the stars.  
  
Her thoughts drifted towards Ria once more, but she hastily shoved those thoughts away.  
  
~She's gone, she was evil, get over it!~ she said to herself.  
  
Leera sighed.  
  
What were they going to do now? Sit and wait for the next sith to come attack them? Wait for the jedi council to come rescue them?  
  
Then Leera had an idea, maybe,even if she couldn't aid the council, maybe if she went into a trance and welcomed a vision for once, maybe she could help in some possible way.....  
  
~It's worth a try, and I can't sleep anyways...~ She thought, and closed her eyes, allowing herself to slip into a trance....  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
Leera opened her eyes. Brightnessimmeadiatly stung her eyes.  
  
She squinted, and slowly her eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
Leera looked around herself, seeing basically, well, nothing.  
  
She was in somesort of white void, there was nothing just whiteness everywhere...  
  
Caustisously, she took a step forward.  
  
"Hello?" she called.  
  
No answer.  
  
There was no one, no one besides her....  
  
Leera kept walking, and found nothing.  
  
She took a step orward, but the ground seemed to dissolve beaneth her.  
  
She screame as she fell into the darkness.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" she yelled, and hit the ground with a THUNK!  
  
"Ouch!" she mumbled, standing up.  
  
Around her, everything was frozen.  
  
"What the.....?" she said aloud.  
  
The second the words left her mouth, everything began moving once more.  
  
Around her, many jedi ignighted their lightsabers.  
  
Not to far away, she saw Obi-wan and Anakin.  
  
She ran over to them.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
Obi-wan spun around to face her, And opened his mouth to speak.  
  
Then his gaze was diverted by something flying at them in seemingly slow motion.  
  
Leera stared in horror at the red blaster bolt, that hit her a second later.  
  
Then, time switched from slow motion to real time.  
  
Leera's hand clutched her stomach, were she had been hit.  
  
Slowly, she looked down and pulled her fingers away.  
  
Blood.  
  
A gasp escaped her lips.  
  
Then, everything vanished.  
  
She stood in a room, seeing a dark figure far off at the other end of the room, with their back to her.  
  
Leera lookd down at where her wound had been, and felt nothing, but a remnant of the blood remained on her fingers...  
  
Confused, she began walking onwards the figure.  
  
Then, he spun around, facing her.  
  
A pale white face with cold hard eyes stared at her.  
  
Fear gripped Leera's heart as she realised who this was, Lord Sideous.......  
  
He looked right at her, then turned back to the window he'd been looking out of.  
  
A minute later, he called to her, his voice rasp.  
  
"Come, whoever you are." he said, his gaze never leaving the window.  
  
Slowly, Leera walked a bit closer, so that she could see what was on the other side of the window.  
  
Sideous turned to her once more.  
  
"I can not see you, but I can feel a presence in this room." He slowly whispered.  
  
"You....You wonder what am I planning, hmmm?" he continued, a smile coming to his face.  
  
He turned back to the window.  
  
"My apprentice has fallen, not to the light, but to death....I think I may have locatted not only my new apprentice, the one who shall rule my empire beside me, but I have found the key to annilating the Jedi once and for all!" Sideous paused for a moment, "Of course, the Jedi will fight back, but as with Geonosis, their battle shall be their undoing!" he yelled.  
  
"I shall rule, and the Jedi shall forever be eliminated!" he hissed, sending shivers up Leera's spine.  
  
Sideous turned back around, "This frightens you? Ahhh....Good...." he hissed, and was then...  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
Leera awoke panting for air.  
  
She put her hand against her forehead, trying to calm herself.  
  
~Breathe.~ she told herself. ~In. Out. In. Out.~  
  
Images of her vision spun through her head.  
  
~Obi-wan! I have to tell him!~ she thought, quickly standing up.  
  
She straightened the robe Padme had lent her, and ran down the hall to Obi- wan's room.  
  
Leera banged on the door.  
  
"Obi-wan!" she whispered loudly.  
  
She pressed her ear to the door and heard the noise of someone moving around.  
  
"Obi-wan!" she whispered again.  
  
A mumble could be heard from within the room, and the door slid open.  
  
Obi-wan stodd their, looking half asleep.  
  
Leera began rattling off about her vision.  
  
"Master Obi-wan, I..I couldn't sleep so I put myself into a trance, giving my self a vision, and There was white, white everywhere! And then a battle and you were there, and Anakin too, and Anayway, I went over to talk to you and there were a bunch of other Jedi and stuff, and I was talking to you, and I got shot, and it hurt! which it shouldn't have cause it was a vision, but I saw a bunch of my blood, and the Sideous and he was going on about his new apprentice and the undoingoftheJedi!" She said in a rush, her eyes huge.  
  
Obi-wan stared at her blankly for a moment, and blinked.  
  
"How..How about we sit down, and you slowly...slowly, explain to me what all this is about." Obi-wan finally said.  
  
Leera nodded, and followed him inside his room.  
  
Obi-wan offered her a seat at the small table within his room.  
  
The took their seats and slowly, and much calmer, Leera explained the vision to Obi-wan....  
  
  
  
____________  
  
Back on Dagobagh, the council still sat in their hidden council room.  
  
The twelve Jedi sat still as statues, eyes closed.  
  
A while later, Master Yoda's eyes popped open.  
  
"Seen a great battle, I have." he slowly said.  
  
The other members of the council came out of their meditation, and a few nodded.  
  
"I've seen it also." Adi said.  
  
Master Yoda nodded solumley. "Danger, I sense."  
  
"What do we do?" Ki-adi-mundi questioned.  
  
Yoda sighed and cast his green eyes downward.A second later,he looked up and replied, "Contact all the Jedi who are able, we must. Prepare for battle,we will."  
  
The council members nodded.  
  
Master sighed once more, and his eyes half-closed, "You may go, may the force be with you all." he slowly said.  
  
The other jedi nodded, and all except Mace left.  
  
Yoda looked up at him, "More to say, have you?"  
  
Mace nodded, and took a seat next to his friend.  
  
"I fear that we are missing something or someone..." Mace said.  
  
"Hmmm, meditate on this, I shall." Yoda said slowly.  
  
Mace nodded, "As will I." with that he stood to leave.  
  
"May the force be with you, Master Windu." Yoda murmured from behind him.  
  
"May it be with us all...." Mace replied as he left the council room, leaving the small green Jedi behind....  
  
_____________  
  
Obi-wan yawned. It was early morning on tattoine. A couple hours ago, Leera had finnished explaining everything to him, and then she had gone back to sleep.  
  
Obi-wan, however, could not sleep.  
  
Something hung in the back of his mind, giving him the feeling he was overlooking something extremely obvious, yet just as important....  
  
Obi-wan shook his head.  
  
Why couldn't everything be nice and simple?! he wondered.  
  
BUZZZ!!! his commlink rang.  
  
"Kenobi here." he said, answering it.  
  
"This is Mace, the council has seen a great battle coming, and we are all to prepare." Mace Windu's voice told him.  
  
"Yes, Master. The girl I told you of, Leera, she had a vision last night also about a battle and of Palpatine." Obi-wan said.  
  
"Oh, I see. This is most interesting..." Mace said, thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, but, I am getting the feeling of something...ellusive..." Obi-wan told the council member.  
  
"Yes, I also. I brought it up with Master Yoda, and he was going to meditate on it, while the other council members, myself includded, alerted our jedi contacts of the war that is rapidly brewwing, And to have them prepare to be called in to fight against Palpatine." Mace told Obi-wan.  
  
Obi-wan nodded, "Yes, Master.I shall tell Anakin, and we shall also prepare."  
  
"Good, and may the force be with you." Mace said.  
  
"As to you." Obi-wan replied, and hung up.  
  
He stood there for a moment, ~War.~ he thought. Memories of the battle of Geonosis, not to long ago....  
  
A slight chill went through him, as his thoughts drifted through the memory of that day....  
  
Obi-wan did his best to shake the feeling of despair from himself, ~This time we know what to expect, and we shall be prepared....~ he thought.  
  
Obi-wan paused, ~Won't we?........~ 


	16. They're leaving us to die

Lord Sideous paced slowly next to the large window that completly took up the left wall in his private quarters aboard the shuttle.  
  
His thoughts drifted back to the Jedi, and he snarled.  
  
~Soon, their end shall come...~ he thought to himself.  
  
In his mind, everything was planned out perfectly.  
  
The Jedi would go to Tattoine, and try and stop him from taking his soon to be apprentice. That would be their undoing, as was Geonosis....  
  
They would fight....to the death.  
  
He had already prepared the small fleet of Clone carrying transport ships, and they followed his shuttle.  
  
The Jedi would be forced to kill hundreds of sentients if they even wanted to attempt to save his future apprentice.  
  
Sideous grinned, he knew the Jedi would have trouble with their 'morals' to do such a thing, and even if they were able to defeat his army somehow, so many of them would be dead, and by then, his apprentice would have already turned dark......  
  
Oh, yes....It was the perfect plan....  
  
Now, all he had to do was wait.......  
  
_________________________________  
  
Mace Windu came storming through the doors into the council room.  
  
Not everyone was there, just Master Yoda and Adi Gallia. Everyone else was preparing for war.  
  
The two Jedi looked up at him.  
  
"Masters, we have got a problem." Mace slowly said.  
  
Yoda's gaze turned downwards, "Ahh, Know this, I do"  
  
"You knew?!" Mace said, barely containing hiself.  
  
"Knew what?" Adi asked, slightly confused.  
  
Mace turned to her, "The Emperor is using them as bait. All this is just to draw us out so he can kill off the Jedi once and for all..." he explained.  
  
Adi stared at him.  
  
Yoda looked back up at Mace, "Told the council no need for this there is, Stay were we are, we must."  
  
"But what about Master Kenobi, and his padawan. Also the Senator." Mace argued.  
  
"The force shall reveal itself to us and them... Just as it revealed this." Yoda slowly explained.  
  
Mace nodded, knowing there was absolutely no point whatsoever in arguing with the small green Jedi...  
  
"I will contact Kenobi on tattoine, and tell him that they are...well...on their own..." Mace said, turning to leave.  
  
From behind him, Yoda slowly shook his head, and sighed.  
  
"To come terrible things still....." he mumbled.  
  
Mace nodded, and quietly left the room.  
  
He walked out into the hall and pulled out his commlink.  
  
Mace dialed Obi-wan's number, and he answered.  
  
"Kenobi here." Obi-wan's voice caustiously said.  
  
"Obi-wan, This is Mace." he slowly said.  
  
"Yes?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"The council has forseen that this is a trap that Sideous is playing, to lure the Jedi to tattoine so he can kill us all off." Mace explained.  
  
"Master Yoda has decided that it is in the best interests of the Jedi for them to stay where they are, and that the force shall guide you and your padawan as to how to best defeat the Emperor...." He continued.  
  
Obi-wan was silent for a moment.  
  
Mace could hear a sigh through the commlink.  
  
"Obi-wan?" he asked.  
  
"Mace, I..I understand.If I get the chance, I will contact you. If not, May the Force be with you...." Obi-wan quietly said.  
  
"As to you." Mace replied, and the line went dead.  
  
Mace sighed, and rubbed his forehead.  
  
~We're over looking something...~ he thought, but brushed it away.  
  
It was simple, The Emperor was just going to use them as hostages to try and lure out the Jedi. That's it...  
  
But, sometimes, the Force moves in strange ways.......  
  
___________________________  
  
Obi-wan sighed.  
  
The realization of what MAce had said was begining to sink in.  
  
They were alone.  
  
Just then, Anakin walke in.  
  
"Morning, Master." he said.  
  
Obi-wan looked up at him, "Huh? OH, yes..." Obi-wan said absently.  
  
Anakin leaned over towards him, "Are you alright Master?" he asked.  
  
Obi-wan sighed and stood up to face his apprentice.  
  
"I..I just got commed by Master Windu. The Council...Has decided that Palpatine isusing us as bait, and is basicaly going to leave us here and alone, because they don't want to risk to lives of other Jedi." Obi-wan said evenly.  
  
Anakin stood there staring at him for a moment.  
  
"So....Palpatine is coming after us, and the council doesn't care?!" Anakin asked, his voice rising.  
  
Obi-wan felt sick as he nodded.  
  
Anakin scowled, allowing his anger to build.  
  
He slammed his fist down against the kitchen counter, causing it to make a loud thump.  
  
"How can they do that!?" Anakin raved.  
  
Obi-wan held up his hand, "Release your anger, padawan." he quietly said.  
  
Anakin turned to him.  
  
"We are up against Palpatine. Maybe you don't know him as well as I do, Master. But, If he wants us dead, then he will make sure that he gets what he wants." He hissed.  
  
Obi-wan was silent for a moment.  
  
"Anakin, Do not give into your anger. If you do, then the dark side has already won." Obi-wan told him.  
  
Anakin lowered his gaze, "Yes, Master." he said sullenly.  
  
Leera came into the kitchen, "Obi-wan, Anakin," she said looking both shocked and slightly scared.  
  
"What is it?" the two Jedi asked at once.  
  
Leera gasped for air.  
  
"A..A fleet of ships...A Fleet!..Rapidly closing in!"  
  
"Sith!" Obi-wan cursed, and followed Leera back to his room, where he had set up a small tranmitter, so he could see any threats approaching.  
  
Obi-wan spun around to Anakin.  
  
"Ani, go get Padme.We are in big trouble now...." he breathed.  
  
Anakin nodded, and went of in search of Padme.  
  
_________  
  
A while or so before, Padme had quietly snuck outside the homestead, with a small lifeform detector.  
  
She carefully stepped outside the house, and walked out onto the sand.  
  
She scanned the horizon.  
  
The twin suns of Tattoine were rising, casting and eerie orangish glow and shadows here and there.  
  
Padme walked about 30 feet out in one direction, keeping sure that she could still see the top of the homestead.  
  
She held the end of the scanner off into the sunrise.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Slowly, Padme walked in almost a circle around the homestead, but still found nothing.  
  
Absently, she turned the end of the scanner towards the sky.  
  
EEEEEEERRRRRRRREEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Startled, padme looked down at the detecor.  
  
~This..this can't be right!~ she thought.  
  
According to the scanner, hundreds of lifeforms where coming at them, and fast!  
  
Slowly, Padme's eyes rose to the sky.  
  
She squinted, and a second later her eyes popped open.  
  
Far up, there was an uncountable number of ships, coming their direction.  
  
"Oh my god...." she breathed.  
  
___________________- 


	17. Drawing near

A/N: I am really sorry for not updating,I've had this great idea for a new fic, and at school it's the end of the trimester, so major stress threre...But, I promise, I will finnish this, and hopefull, soon....I think... :)  
  
Hope you all like this next chapter!  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
"Oh my god....." Padme breathed.  
  
She stood still as a statue, her gaze fixed upon the fastly approaching ships.  
  
Then, she saw something she recognised.  
  
Palpatine's shuttle.  
  
"Sith." She muttered.  
  
From behind her, she vaguely heard the door open.  
  
But she was lost in thought.  
  
~But what of the jedi? they're not here, not even close....~  
  
Padme closed her eyes.  
  
She heard footsteps from behind her.  
  
Someone behind her, then hands gently placed on her shoulders.  
  
Then, the gasp.  
  
Padme shifted her head slightly.  
  
"Ani, where are the Jedi? That's Palpatine right there," she said pointing towards the ship, "And they Jedi aren't here."  
  
"They..They going to leave us here, Padme." Anakin said, stumbling over the words.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
"H..How?" Padme pleaded.  
  
Anakin turned away, "They just can....Come on, we should go inside."  
  
With one more glance upwards, Padme quickly followed him indoors....  
  
Downstairs, she saw Obi-wan and Leera looking over a holo chart, that showed the many ships hovering not too far away.  
  
When Obi-wan heard them walk into the room, he looked up, and nodded, "Good, your safe." he said.  
  
Padme stomped forward, "Master Kenobi, why aren't the jedi here?!" she askedsomewhat angrily.  
  
Obi-wan sighed, "I am sorry Mi'lady, but the council fears that all this is a trap, and we're the bait."  
  
Leera looked up and the three of them, her face pale.  
  
"No." she whspered.  
  
Obi-wan, Anakin, and padme all stared at here.  
  
"Why then?"  
  
"It's...It's a double motive, yes, he can kill out the jedi if they come, but he's looking for someone...An..an apprentice, I think he said...." Leera explained.  
  
Obi-wan stared over at Anakin, then back towards Leera, "Yes, but who?"  
  
Leera shrugged.  
  
"I guess we're going to find out." Anakin said, as the roar of ships could be heard above them.  
  
Obi-wan turned to a large crate that rested on the floor.  
  
Quickly, he pulled the top off.  
  
Inside lay a collection of blasters.  
  
Obi-wan picked out a few and threw them to Padme and Leera.  
  
From the door upstairs, a knock could be heard.  
  
A mechanical voice, coming from behind a helmet could be heard.  
  
"You are ordered by the Emperor himself to open up."  
  
A pause, and the four downstairs kept deathly quiet.  
  
"I repeat, you are ordered by the Emperor to open up." the voice repeated.  
  
Obi-wan drew a finger to his lips, sinalling their small group to remain quiet.  
  
Footsteps could be heard moving away.  
  
"Okay, Anakin, you stay with me, Leera and Padme, try and stay someplace safe."  
  
They nodded, and Anakin withdrew his saber from his belt, and turned to Padme and quickly kissed, then turned back to Obi-wan.  
  
Obi-wan nodded, and began to make his way up the stairs.  
  
At the top of the stairs, Obi-wan side-stepped to one side, and Anakin did the same on the other side.  
  
They both had their Sabers drawn and ready to attack.  
  
A knock came to the door once more.  
  
Obi-wan nodded to Anakin, and in unsion, they spun around and Obi-wan hit the door swich.  
  
The door slid open, and Anakin and Obi-wan stood there, sabers running, and Anakin sliced through a very shocked storm trooper.  
  
A few other Strom troopers who had been standing to the side whirled around, weapons raised.  
  
"That's them there!"one of the troopers yelled, and opened fire upon the two Jedi.  
  
Obi-wan whipped his lightsaber up, and blocked the bolts, sending them flying back at the troopers.  
  
One by one they fell, till the small band of 4 or 5 of them lay in the sand.  
  
Caustisously, the two Jedi turned around, surveyng to see if any more troopers or other surprizes awaited them.  
  
The sound of air decompressing from behind the cause both Ani and Obi-wan to spin around.  
  
A few hundred feet away, Palpatine's shuttle had landed....  
  
  
  
___________  
  
  
  
A/N: really sorry so short.....I promise to update in the next couple days, and this next one should be reeaaallly long.. :)  
  
Any guesses on who Palpatine wants? Anyone? If not, then you will soon see, but I'm kinda curious to see if anyone has any guesses...  
  
Thanks again, and please review! 


	18. It wasn't supposed to be like this

Lord Sideous paused in front of the main door of his ship, as the ship landed.  
  
One of his bloodred clad guards pushed sevral buttons beside the door, and it slowly opened with a hiss, revealing a wall of heat.  
  
Sideous took a step out of the ship onto the sand.  
  
His guard moved forward as if to follow him, and with out turning around to face the man, Sideous just stopped.  
  
Slowly, he held up his hand and curled it into a fist.  
  
He heard a gagging sound behind him, then a body dropped into the sand.  
  
Sideous grinned and countinued onward.  
  
At last, he would have what he had been searching for.  
  
Then, he stopped, his gaze turning towards the sky.  
  
Sideous scowled.  
  
Nothing, no ships, besides his own.  
  
"Blasted jedi." he spat.  
  
His gaze returned to the building ahead of him, and he continued onward.  
  
"And it shall be their last mistake...." he said quietly.  
  
Walking forward, Sideous carefully side-steped the bodies of storm troopers.  
  
But, he did not see anything besides the door.  
  
The door to destiny....... so he thought.  
  
__________________  
  
As soon as they had seen Lord Palpatine's shuttle, both Anakin and Obi-wan had retreated within the house.  
  
"Go Anakin!" Obi-wan yelled, pausing at the top of stairs to shoot the door controls with his blaster, then he followed Anakin downstairs.  
  
The two burst threw the door at the bottom of the stairs, that lead to the main part of the house.  
  
Padme and Leera were up in a flash, blasters drawn.  
  
Anakin held up his hands, "It's just us." he said, as the girls lowered their weapons, realizing they were not needed.  
  
Padme rushed over to Anakin and wrapped her arms around him, "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Anakin nodded, "But we're in trouble, Palpatine just landed."  
  
"Lord Sideous," Leera corrected.  
  
"Whatever." Anakin replied, turning back to Obi-wan."What are we going to do?"  
  
Obi-wan stared at his aprentice, then his gaze shited around the room.  
  
"We cannot run from him." Obi-wan stated, "So I guess we can either fight him- and most likely lose, or we can see what he wants- but if we do, then he will probably get whatever it is."  
  
Silence hung over them.  
  
"Well?" Leera asked. "This should be a vote." she said.  
  
Obi-wan nodded, "Who wants to ask him what he wants?"  
  
Anakin spoke up, "What if he just wants us dead, simply because we're jedi?"  
  
Obi-wan paused, "That would be a chance we would have to take." he said finally.  
  
"That's it?" Anakin exclaimed. "Just...just walk up there and hope the sith lord doesn't kill us all?!"  
  
Obi-wan nodded weakly, "Basically." he muttered.  
  
"No way." Anakin replied, "If I have to die by the hands of the sith, I want to fight him!"  
  
Obi-wan turned to him, "Anakin! Control your feelings, Anger is the path to the darkside!"  
  
"You think I don't know that?!" Anakin yelled back.  
  
A creak from the durasteel door behind them, made them all stop talking, and stare at the door.  
  
Creak.. Eereek...The scrape of metal on metal.  
  
Then, it was pulled away, revealing a dark cloaked figure.  
  
Sideous.  
  
"Ah, so refreshing to see the Jedi argue." he hissed.  
  
Anakin held up his saber, ready to attack.  
  
Sideous glanced at him, "Go a head, jedi, embrace your anger...Strike me down!" he said with a grin.  
  
Obi-wan looked over at Anakin from the corner of his eyes, "No, Anakin!" he breathed.  
  
Anakin lowered his saber a bit.  
  
Sideous nodded, and turned back to face the whole of the group.  
  
"Yes, where were we?" he said.  
  
Padme stepped forward, "What do you want, Palpatine?"  
  
"So quick to the point, Senator?" he replied.Sideous slowly loked around the room, his gaze stopping at Leera.  
  
"You." he hissed.  
  
Leera's eyes grew big, and her face paled.  
  
"You, your the one from my shuttle." sideous said.  
  
Leera nodded.  
  
"Amazing trick, usually only the dead can accomplish that." Sideous said.  
  
Leera said nothing.  
  
Sideous turned away from her, "No...no...your not the one,my dear." he said.  
  
Taking a few steps away from them, Sideous then turned around and stopped.The four all stood about 10 feet away from him, all spread out in a semi-circle.  
  
"You know, "he said quietly, "My former apprentice, Xanatos, had but on goal throughout his apprentice ship with me, and that was to kill Kenobi. As you can see, he failed. But, his failure has become the only great thing he did." Sideous paused.  
  
From across the room, Leera paled. "No." she mouthed, realizing what was about to be said. "No." she repeated, but no one heard her.  
  
Sideous continued, "You see, by his failure, he allowed me to have the perfect aprentice.which would be......"  
  
Time seemed to stop for Leera. There right in front of her, was Sideous, and to the right of her was Obi-wan.  
  
".......Obi-wan Kenobi" Sideous's voice rasped.  
  
~It can't end like this!~ she thought as she saw Sideous's hand moving in Obi-wan direction, about to blast him with Force Lightning.  
  
Leera ran forward, "NOOOO!" she yelled, and leaped infront of Obi-wan, getting hit by Sideous's blast.  
  
In a flash, Anakin was behind the dark lord, along with Obi-wan, lightsabers in hand.  
  
Sideous yelled, and before he could react, he was cut in half.  
  
His face held shock as he muttred his last words, "It...wasn't supposed....to be like this...." he said, and his life-force died.  
  
Obi-wan spun around, "Leera!" he said.  
  
Padme had rushed over to the girl, and was crouchted down next to her.  
  
From where he stood, Obi-wan called out to Padme, as he too rushed over, followed by Anakin.  
  
"Is she alright?!" Obi-wan asked.  
  
Padme looked up at him, her face grim......  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
A/n: first of all, I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update.I went on a last minute trip, and I have had a hard time thinking of what to write.  
  
Now, I hope that was good, it better be. Right now it's New years , 3:30 in the morning, so I guess it would be New Years day... But I really wanted to update this, so here it is!  
  
And, oh wow....7....oh my gosh, Seven reviews! You guys are the best! Thank you soo much!  
  
Brittany - Thanks so much!  
  
Heather Wan - Wow, thanks! Good guess!  
  
REALbluelightsaber - As always, thanks a ton for your reviews! And as you now know, you were right, Obi-wan it was!  
  
klutzyputzy - Barney? Even I am not that evil ; ) Wow, thanks so much!  
  
SummerRose - I agree! eeeeep!  
  
Goth-Girl - Two reviews! Thanks! I totally agree about Anakin! : ) I don't know if I've ever reviewed your stuff while being signed in, but just to tell you; Your Replica fics are awesome! I love that book series, so sad it ended! Anyway, thanks for your review!  
  
  
  
So, everyone, just to let evryone know, the end is coming up, soon.... Right now all, I can say is wow; I never thought anyone would like this, but here it is.... Thanks so much everyone, and again, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner! 


	19. In the end

"She...She's gone, Obi-wan..." Padme said, her voice barely above a whisper. In the last couple days the small group had really gotten attached to the girl.  
  
Obi-wan's face portrayed shock.  
  
"No." he said  
  
Obi-wan closed his eyes, and clenched his teeth together. "She...told me she would die in the battle. She had a vision of it, of all the jedi fighting and when she came over to me, she was shot...."  
  
Padme and Anakin simply stared at him.  
  
Padme solemnly bowed her head, "At least she is one with the force.."  
  
Anakin and Obi-wan nodded in agreement.  
  
_________________  
  
When Leera ran in front of Obi-wan, she remembered being hit..then nothing....  
  
It was like the feeling of floating for a while, but then she finally opened her eyes.  
  
Brightness. Light.  
  
In awe, Leera stood up and looked around, the realization coming to her.  
  
Obi-wan had told her about 'becoming one with the force,' when jedi die.  
  
This was it.  
  
Leera grinned and walked forward into eternity.  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
A while later at the Kenobi / Skywalker house, Obi-wan and Ani were just finishing speaking to Mace on behalf of the council over commlink.  
  
"So, the sith are gone, for now?" Mace asked.  
  
Obi-wan nodded, "As far as we can see."  
  
"Yes, but the Jedi have been proved blind to the Darkside." Mace Windu argued.  
  
"Well then, The Emperor and Vader are defeated." Obi-wan said.  
  
The twelve members of the council were silent for a moment.  
  
Obi-wan sighed, bringing up the question of which he dreaded the answer, "Master, what is to become of my apprentice? As you all know, he was in fact innocent to the attacks against the jedi."  
  
At this Mace almost smiled as Obi-wan and Ani awaited the council's answer.  
  
"We have been discussing this ever since Padawan Skywalker has been found again...and we have decided to accept him back into the order." Mace told him.  
  
Anakin grinned as did Obi-wan.  
  
"This is wonderful Master!" Anakin whispered.  
  
"But...." Mace continued, causing Anakin's grin to fade, fearing something terrible.  
  
"Yes?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Your works in the last few days has convinced the council, and you've been appointed to the level of Jedi Knight." Mace said.  
  
Anakin's jaw dropped in surpize and he remained silent and he looked as if in shock.  
  
Obi-wan nudged him with his elbow, "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" he asked.  
  
Anakin quickly recovered, "T..T..Thank you Masters!" he exclaimed.  
  
Both Obi-wan and Mace grinned.  
  
"Can I go tell Padme?" Anakin asked the two.  
  
Mace nodded, and Anakin quickly bowed before running off.  
  
After he was gone, Obi-wan turned back to his friend.  
  
"What's wrong, Obi-wan?"  
  
"I don't know, but..well, these past ten years, I've always felt that I've been letting qui-gon down with how I trained Anakin. When he left, it was as if my worst fears had become reality, " he paused.  
  
Mace nodded, "That's understandable."  
  
"You remember Leera?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
Mace nodded, "Yes, her death is most regrettable as with any death."  
  
"Yes, well she died trying to save me. In a way, I feel as if I could have prevented it, somehow." Obi-wan muttered.  
  
"My friend, we both know it was the will of the force." Mace said.  
  
Obi-wan nodded, "Yes. Thank you Mace. Now I have to go track down Anakin." he said with a bow, and turned the commlink off with a sigh.  
  
He turned around and left the room.  
  
"Anakin! I'm going to take a quick walk outside, I will be back shortly." Obi-wan yelled before walking outside.  
  
Taking his first step outdoors, Obi-wan noticed the many stars in the tattoine sky.  
  
Memories of ten years ago and before came rushing back to him.  
  
Obi-wan slowly sat down in the sand near the house, reliving what once was.  
  
  
  
At the temple on Corusant, before he was a padawan, wondering of what adventures he would someday have.  
  
  
  
A few years later, at Melida/Daan, with his friends Cerasi and Nield, when he had left the Jedi order.  
  
  
  
Yes, And right after Qui-gon had died, looking up at the stars and wondering how could all those lives just go on while Qui-gon was gone.....  
  
  
  
Obi-wan closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Behind him, he felt a tremor in the force.  
  
~What?~ he thought, his eyes popping open. Slowly he turned around.  
  
Obi-wan stared in disbeilef at the man- or illusion- that stood infront of him.  
  
"Qui-gon?" he breathed.  
  
The translucent figure before him grinned. "Hello, Obi-wan."  
  
In shock, Obi-wan stood.  
  
"How are you here? And why?"  
  
Qui-gon smiled peaccefully, "Come, walk with me." he said, gesturing with his hand.  
  
Obi-wan nodded.  
  
After a few steps, "Please answer me, Master." Obi-wan pleaded.  
  
"It is by will of the Force that I am here. I needed to talk to you." Qui- gon explained.  
  
"I've missed you Obi-wan." he said.  
  
"And I've missed you too Master," Obi-wan replied, still in a bit of shock.  
  
Silence.  
  
Qui-gon suddenly stopped walking, and turned to Obi-wan. "Obi-wan, I just needed to tell you that you are not a failure. Don't ever believe that. You have been a great master to Anakin, most likely better than I ever would have been."  
  
Obi-wan looked over at him in disbilief.  
  
"Yes, Obi-wan. I know I put a lot of pressure on you to train Anakin, but he has turned out just fine. And with Leera, Master windu was right, there was nothing you could have done. She is enjoying heaven though -if that's what you want to call it...She foundher parents." Qui-gon explained.  
  
"Her parents?"  
  
"Yes, they died when she was very young, and after that she was sld as a slave where your friend Ria found her." Qui-gon explained.  
  
Obi-wan nodded. "Tell her we miss her."  
  
Qui-gon nodded, "Of course, Padawan."  
  
With that single word, even more memories came rushing back to Obi-wan. Padawan.....  
  
"I've really missed you Qui-gon." he whispered.  
  
Qui-gon smiled, and began to fade.  
  
"No, wait Master!" Obi-wan pleaded.  
  
"Promise me, Obi-wan, you won't forget." he asked, continuing to fade a way.  
  
"What?"Forget what?!" he asked. "Please Master, don't leave!"  
  
"That you won't forget you aren't a failure, and that I am proud of you..." Qui-gon replied, as he disapeared.  
  
Obi-wan stood there in the dark, hearing the words he had never thought he would hear.  
  
He stood there for quite sometime, wondering if that had really happened, and remebering exactly what his Master had told him.  
  
Sometime later, though he he had no idea how much later, Anakin came wandering out.  
  
"Master?" he called.  
  
Obi-wan turned around, "Yes, Anakin?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Obi-wan nodded.  
  
"Mace just called, he wants to know how soon can we get to Corusant, they've decided to rebuild the Temple." Anakin explained.  
  
Obi-wan looked back out at the sand, remembering the past few months, and the night before in particular.  
  
Then he turned back to Anakin, "Tell them we're on our way...that is, as long as you agree, Knight Skywalker."  
  
Anakin grinned, "Then I guess we're going to Corusant!" 


	20. Ending Author's Note

A/n:  
  
Wow...that was the end...The next message isn't part of the fic, so if you don't like that sort of thing then don't read it.  
  
Okay, first of again, I have to say..wow.  
  
This is really my first sucessful fic, and the first one that I myself have really liked.  
  
You know, when I first got the idea of well, what if Ani wasn't Vader, my mind had no rest ntil I sat down and began typing.  
  
And as I wrote the first chapter, I had the whole thing invisioned in my mind, I would write a chapter maybe three at the most, and no one would like it so I would just stop writing it.  
  
As I'm writing this, I have 18 chapters and 46 reviews....Oh my...........  
  
I have to say thanks to all my reviewers! If it weren't for all of you, this never would have gotten finnished and I might not be considering my next fic.  
  
So, Speicial Thanks to:  
  
Kim, anonymous, Culf, Renee, babynotsoblueeyed, DramaQueen, Trigan, jedi monkey, duh_its_me , omega27, SummerRose, Jedi Master Dani , klutzyputzy , brittany, Heather Wan, Goth-girl, and of course, REALbluelightsaber ! Thanks all of you so much!  
  
okay, okay....And I want to say thanks to everyone who read even if they didn't review.  
  
So, I guess that's it.... Hope you all enjoyed ' What if? '  
  
remnants-2011  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Oh, I'm working on a new fic now, or I will be really soon. I've been tossing around a couple of ideas, but if anyone's interested in reading a trial chapter of one or two star wars fics, you can email me at remnants_2011@yahoo.com I'll send them to you once they're finished and you can give me some feedback about whether or not it's worth continuing...... 


End file.
